Girl of Ice -FrozenxHetalia Crossover-
by Meles
Summary: Two sisters are torn by tragedy and a secret that no one must know. But what happens when the secret is revealed? Will the kingdom fall and will the love they once shared be lost forever? Or will they fight against the odds, save the kingdom, and the bond they thought they had lost? -Includes language. Changes to Frozen's plot have been made. Teeny bit of FRUK. Some Nyotalia.-
1. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**A/N: Hello! I am contributing to the Frozen fandom a little late, but I don't care. The main reason why I am doing this is because the original Frozen plot is very confusing and has a lot of unanswered questions. There is also some unnecessary character roles and characters in general. So, expect some roles to be changed and some characters to be missing. But don't worry! New characters are added. Like characters, scenes are taken out and new scenes are added to make the story flow better. ****I do not own Frozen or Hetalia.**

**With all that in mind, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?**

The northern lights had lit up the early morning sky as Amelia lifted herself up onto her sister's bed. Her face lit up in a devious smile as she brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. She then reached out and began to shake her sister.

"Madeleine!"

Madeleine's response was simply turning over and ignoring her. Amelia blew up her hair and let out a quiet sound of frustration. She grabbed Madeleine's shoulder and shook her even harder.

"Maddie, wake up!"

"Go back to sleep, Amy."

"But I tried that already!"

"And?"

"I couldn't, so we should play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Madeline said as she pushed Amelia off.

Amelia, now on the floor, pouted. What was she gonna do now? Then, an idea hit her. Climbing back up on the bed, Amelia whispered in Madeline's ear.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

With that, Madeleine's frown gave way to a smile.

The two girls rushed down the stairs to the ballroom, trying their very best not to make a sound. They quickly reached the large room and shut the doors behind them. Amelia then allowed herself to burst out laughing, saying between breaths, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Madeline smiled at her sister and quickly did as she was told, knowing time was not to be wasted. Her fingers then began to shine a light blue as ice suddenly appeared between the palms of her hands. Amelia watched with awe as the ice crystals grew upon themselves to immediately form a rather neat snowball. Madeline looked up at Amy and smiled before throwing the ball of ice into the air.

The snowball then burst into its own little snowstorm and Amelia squealed with delight. She then tried to get one of the beautiful snowflakes to land on her tongue. Madeline giggled and called for Amelia to watch. She then took a breath and let her foot hit the floor. As soon as her toes hit the marble, a thin layer of ice spread across the entire room. Amelia's eyes lit up as she only felt a sweet warmth beneath her feet.

They played for what seemed like hours. They easily built snowmen after snowmen and igloos that seemed to tower over their heads. They slid down makeshift hills and, of course, had a good snowball fight or two. Eventually, it came to the point where Amelia began to leap from one pile of snow to the next.

"Hang on!" Madeline giggled as she made another pile of snow for her to leap on.

Amelia giggled and instantly jumped again, knowing Madeline would catch her. Madeline, however, faltered a bit. Barely catching Amelia in time, Madeline struggled to keep up. "Wait!"

Amelia didn't hear her as she jumped again. "Catch me again!"

"Slow down!" Madeline tried to say before she suddenly slipped on the icy floor. She immediately sat up only to find Amelia in the air. Her eyes widened. She scrambled to catch her. Her hand lit up. She felt ice form at her fingertips.

"Amy!"

The next thing she knew, Amelia was on the floor. Madeline's heart seemed to stop. She raced to her sister's side. She quickly grabbed her. "Amy?" Instead of Amelia waking up, Madeline was answered with a streak of her hair suddenly turning from a bright blonde to a snow white. Upon seeing this, Madeline instantly grew panicked.

"Mama! Papa!" She screamed as tears instantly ran down her face. The room then began to grow colder as frost surged through the ballroom, covering everything but the two girls. Madeline didn't notice, but only continued to cry.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room. Madeline looked up and her parents instantly burst through the door. They gasped at the sight of the ballroom, shocked by its appearance. But when they saw Madeline and Amelia, they were instantly at their side.

"Madeline! Are you alright?" Her father asked.

"What happened?" Her mother pressed.

"I-It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Madeline answered between sobs.

Her mother took Amelia from Madeline's arms, her eyes widening. "Arthur, she's ice cold."

"I know what we have to do." Her father said.

Not even properly dressed, the King, Queen, and their daughters rushed to the mountains. Her mother held Madeline close, saying words of reassurance. Her mother's words didn't reach her. All of her attention was on Amelia, who only shivered more and more. Madeline couldn't bare to see her sister like this so she buried her face into her mother's arms, refusing to move.

Eventually the family found themselves deep in the mountain's forest. Madeline's father carefully got off his horse with Amelia in his arms. Her mother did the same and helped Madeline onto the ground. Her father then told them that they would leave the horses; if they came with them, they would only get scared. So, leaving the horses behind, the family went deeper into the forest on foot. Soon enough, they came across a small clearing. Madeline looked around, not seeing anything that would help Amelia. But then her father called out in a loud voice. "We mean you no harm! It's our daughter! She needs help! Please show yourselves!"

At first, nothing really happened. Madeline looked around once more only to see someone staring at her from behind the trees. She cried out and hid behind her mother. Then they came. Five beings came out from the trees and rocks. They looked like regular men, but something about them was off. Madeline gripped her mother's dress tighter.

One of the taller ones, who's hair was a complete mess, suddenly approached the Queen and Madeline. In a (semi) sinister voice he asked, "Who are you?"

Suddenly one of the other men, who was short and didn't have much emotion in his eyes or voice, slapped him upside the head. "It's King Arthur and his family, you idiot."

"Well excuse me!" The first said.

"Guys, it looks like they are needing of the help." One of the others, who looked really nice compared to the rest, said.

"I agree." The most sinister of the five said plainly.

"What should we do, Lukas?" The last of the five said.

The one without emotion, who appeared to be Lukas, thought for a moment. He sighed and turned to Madeline's father. "What is it that you want?"

"It's my daughter, Amelia." He said, showing her to Lukas

"May I?" He asked before taking her hand into his own. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "This is strange magic, no doubt."

"Can you heal her?" The Queen asked.

"Yes. Thankfully it has only affected her mind and not her heart." He answered.

"What are you going to do?" The King asked.

"We must remove her memory."

The King's eyes widened. "What?"

"It won't harm her. I'm only going to remove the memory of the accident. Only then will she be safe."

The King turned to his wife. "Marianne?"

The Queen gave a nod and the King sighed. He turned back to Lukas and nodded. Lukas nodded and then placed his hand on Amelia's forehead. His hand shined a light green color and Amelia stopped shivering. Her face softened and she appeared to be calmer. Lukas then removed his hand and sighed. "There. She will be okay," he said giving a small smile.

Madeline looked up to Lukas. "So she won't remember any of this?"

The other four nodded with reassuring looks and Madeline let the thought sink in. Lukas then knelt down to her size and said, "Listen to me, child. Your gift will only continue to grow. There is a great beauty and joy within in it, but, if not dealt with properly, also great danger. You must learn to control your gift or you will hurt those close to you."

Madeline's father came up from behind her and held her close. "I-I'll help her learn to control it. Until she learns, we'll close the gates. We'll limit the staff to only the ones who are trusted the most. We will help her no matter what happens." Madeline's father then looked to Amelia. "And we'll help Amelia."

Lukas looked to Madeline's mother and father. "We wish you the best of luck."

But, everything went wrong after that.

Despite the king and queen's efforts to help their daughter, Madeline could not get past the guilt of hurting Amelia. And so, the two began to grow apart. And Amelia had no idea why. At first, Amelia would not give up. She'd go to Madeline's door everyday, asking her to play. Each time, she was rejected. Still, Amelia tried everything she could think of to get her sister's attention. But Madeline was just as persistent to stay away from Amelia as Amelia was to be friends with her again.

Eventually, when Madeline and Amelia were eighteen and seventeen, their parents had to leave for a couple of weeks. They were going across the sea to the Queen's home in France where her brothers still lived. Amelia decided that she would see them off with a smile. Madeline, however, felt very afraid that something would go wrong. But, naturally, their parent's reassured her that everything would be alright.

Madeline and Amelia got word of their parents' death a week after their departure. A memorial was held. Madeline was no where to be seen. Though people encouraged Amelia to stay strong, she felt empty and very much alone. More than anything, she wanted Madeline. She needed her. So, she decided to try one last time. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door.

"Maddie?"

No response.

"I know you're in there, Maddie."

Nothing.

Amelia bit her lip and her cheeks grew hot. "I lost my parents too, you know!" Amelia felt her eyes water before she could stop it. "We only have each other now. So please," Amelia turned her back to the door and sat down against it. "Just tell me what I need to do." Amelia paused as real tears came running down her face. She was unsure of what to say next. There was a period of silence before Amelia quietly asked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Her only answer was the frost that formed underneath Madeline's door and out onto the carpet in the hallway. And as Amelia buried her face into her knees and began to sob, Madeline cried until she couldn't anymore.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Just in case you didn't understand, England is the king with Fem!France being the queen.**

**The Nordics are the trolls. In Scandinavian folk lore, trolls can look and act like regular humans, with nothing really odd about them. So, this is what I did. I just didn't want rock(?) trolls. I mean, trolls in Scandinavian folk lore aren't even all that helpful or friendly to humans. So, trolls that are sweet, nice, take in random children and reindeer, and are 'love experts' is not correct.  
**

**Last but not least, Amelia still remembers Madeline's powers. She just doesn't remember getting hurt.**

**Sorry if any of this was unclear.**


	2. Coronation Day (Part 1)

**Coronation Day  
**

**Part 1**

With her hair a tangled mess and her eyes still feeling a bit heavy, Amelia woke to the sound of knocking at her door. Alice, a maid who had been serving her family for a while now, entered the room. Alice was a young woman, or at least seemed to be. Her long blonde hair was held in two pigtails and her bright emerald eyes were accented with a pair of glasses. Her maid's uniform fit her well and was kept accordingly.

Now she gave a slight gasp and looked to the ceiling in what may be described as shock when she saw Amelia's appearance. "For heaven's sake, Amelia!" Alice exclaimed as she strode over to the windows.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'What?' Your sister's coronation is today!"

"That's today?" Amelia asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Alice opened the curtains, allowing light to flood into the room. "Yes! And you need to get ready!"

Amelia's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Wait. You said my sister's coronation was today?"

"That's what I've been telling you!"

"Oh my god!" Amelia suddenly jumped out of bed and got her hairbrush. She vigorously brushed her hair, spotting her white streak like every other day. She frowned at it and brushed it away from her face. Then, running to her wardrobe, she looked for something to wear. Grabbing a few dresses she laid them out on the bed and turned to Alice. "What should I wear?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that something you should ask your sister? It _is _her coronation after all."

Amelia frowned at the mention of Madeline. "Oh come on, Alice. You of all people should know she hasn't talked to me since we where like five or something."

"I know that. But maybe today she might change her mind."

"That's what you said yesterday." Amelia said, turning back to the dresses. "And the day before that. And the day before that."

"Well there's no harm in trying."

"I did try. I tried for years and she hasn't even made one phone call."

"Still."

"Still nothing. I can fire you for arguing with me if I really wanted to, you know."

"But you won't." Alice said, catching her bluff.

Amelia smiled, knowing she was right; she loved Alice too much to see her go. Plus it was fun to mess with her. "Shut up and help me decide what to wear."

"I'll try."

They eventually picked a dress that had a simple black bodice and a royal blue skirt. She also wore a pair of black boots, which she somehow managed to convince Alice to let her wear. Her bangs were held up by two star shaped barrets and she wore no make-up. Alice told her that she was beautiful though Amelia swiftly brushed the comment away. Alice then left, saying that she had to get other things ready. Amelia wished her luck.

As soon as Alice was gone, Amelia's smile faded. She walked over to the windows and looked outside. She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed heavily. She had never been so nervous in her life. Sure, Amelia saw her a bunch when they were growing up, like during meals and other things like that. But ever since their parents death, she hadn't seen her as much. Heck, they didn't even talk anymore. What would she say when she saw her? Would she ignore her or would Madeline actually acknowledge her little sister?

What if she messed up and accidentally showed the whole kingdom her powers?

Amelia shook her head and took a deep breath. No. That wouldn't happen. Besides, it was pointless to worry about what could happen when she could just wait and see how it would go. All she could do now, was let fate decide and hope for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madeline worriedly looked outside of her window. Outside, there were tons of people waiting at the gates. They were all here just to watch her become queen. In just an hour, all eyes would be on her. If she made one mistake, one tiny little mistake, everyone would know her secret. And there would be hell to pay. She breathed in and out heavily, turning away from the sight. She knew that it would only make things worse.

Trying to keep calm, she looked to a picture of her father. There he stood, high and proud. She gulped and picked up a makeshift scepter and orb, which in this case was an unlit candle and a small jewelry box she got when she was seven. She turned around and pretended that she was facing a crowd. The thought of it, however, made a thin layer of frost race up the candle and engulf the jewelry box. She gasped in surprise and set them down immediately. She looked to her hands and bit her lip. She sighed heavily and looked for a solution.

Eventually she decided she would just wear her winter gloves. She knew the chances of the gloves actually helping her were not that high, but they brought comfort and comfort was easier than constant worry. She slipped on the gloves and waited for a second.

Nothing.

She sighed with relief and smiled a bit. She turned her head to the window when she heard the crowd again. She breathed in and out again before leaving her room behind. She made her way to the balcony and once there, she stared at the gates as if something awful was about to burst through them. She soon heard someone come up behind her and out of the corner of her eye, she discovered that it was Alice.

"Should I tell guards, Madeline?" She asked.

"Yes." Madeline nodded. "Tell them to open the gates."

Alice nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Amelia rushed down the stairs and out the door just in time to see the gates open. People then flooded into the courtyard and Amelia began to greet as much of the people as she could until she was finally able to make her way into the city. Amelia had had been to the city before, many times in fact, as she could leave at any given time. Her people were nice and friendly and talking to them was, in her eyes, a way to pass the time and have more people to talk to.

Two guards then looked Amelia's way. They instantly began to watch her like hawks. Amelia waved at them, though she knew they wouldn't wave back. She sighed a little, wondering what it was like to go wherever she wanted without having a pair of eyes watch her. She then wondered what it would be like to travel? She'd have to learn more languages, no doubt. But, learning languages were fun and they were also a way to pass the time. Daydreaming also passed the time which I guess is the reason she was doing that now.

But then, out of nowhere, something bumped into her. Amelia lost her balance and almost fell until someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up on her feet. "Are you alright?" Amelia looked up to who caught her. Though he stood tall, he wasn't that much taller than she was. His eyes were a bright brown with flecks of gold. His hair was neatly cut and his clothing was kept more neat than Alice's (and just to let you know, that is seriously saying something). His voice was quiet and Amelia couldn't help but notice that he was, well, kinda attractive.

Quickly coming to her senses, Amelia blushed and pulled away from him. "Um...Yes. Yeah! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she assured.

The man gave a soft sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "I am Prince Kiku."

"Princess Amelia of Elledora." Amelia said as she curtsied.

"Princess? My lady," Kiku said as he bowed to her.

Amelia gasped and laughed a bit. "Oh gosh. Uh, you got it all wrong. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you were to bump into my sister, Madeline, it'd be a whole different story, and a crazy one at that. But! Lucky for you, it's just me."

"_Just_ you?" Kiku asked.

Amelia smiled and nodded. For a second, she lost herself until she heard bells ringing in the distance. She gasped and her eyes widened. "The bells...The coronation! Uh, I gotta go! Sorry!" Without saying goodbye to Kiku, Amelia left as quickly as she could. She barely made it to the ceremony in time and, naturally, Alice had thrown a fit. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

The ceremony went rather well. Madeline faced it with what seemed to be confidence. The people there hadn't noticed her sudden shaking after she was asked to take her gloves off or when she grabbed the scepter and orb. She had bit her lip in nervousness, but they couldn't tell. But what relieved her the most, was that nothing happened. Everything was okay. And though Madeline was secretly a nervous wreck, she was happy.

Thankfully the next part seemed to be easier. All Madeline had to do was walk around, shake some hands, meet her new allies, and eat some pancakes. In short, it was going to be a party. Before the party actually stared, a servant, that went by the name Carlos, introduced Madeline and Amelia. It was the first time Madeline had ever been addressed as 'Queen Madeline of Elledora' so she had hesitated for a second or two before coming out. And then when Carlos called Amelia's name, Madeline couldn't help but look to her. Amelia then looked at her and Madeline looked away. The audience didn't notice and they began to applaud and the music began.

Amelia sighed and she brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. Madeline looked back to her and said, "Hi."

Amelia actually jumped and turned to her sister. Did _she_ just say that?

"H-Hi _me_?'" Madeline nodded and Amelia couldn't help but smile. "Oh. Hi!"

"You look wonderful," Madeline said with a shy smile.

"But you look even more beautiful." Amelia laughed.

"Thank you," The older sister replied before turning to the crowd. "Wow. I didn't expect there to be so many people."

"Really? I expected more."

"It's warmer than I thought."

Amelia looked to Madeline and whispered, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Okay, good." Amelia laughed.

Madeline laughed along with her. After a minute or two, Amelia cleared her throat to say more when suddenly a servant came up to them along with a man. The man was tall and rather handsome. His eyes were a clear blue and his blonde hair, which was a little long for a man in Amelia's opinion, was held in a loose ponytail. He appeared to be growing a beard and, for some unknown reason, he seemed to sparkle.

"You're majesty, the duke of France." The servant said.

"You're majesty." The duke said with a heavy French accent as he bowed.

Madeline nodded his way.

"As your closest partner in trade, I believe it to be fitting to offer you your first dance as queen." The duke said as he extended a hand.

Madeline stared at his hand with what seemed to be a small twinge of longing but she cleared her throat and said, "Thank you, only I don't dance." Madeline's smile suddenly grew wider and she looked to Amelia. "But my sister does."

Amelia was about to laugh until she noticed what she just said. "Wait. What?"

The duke then grabbed her hand. "Shall we?"

"Oh, I don't think I should-" Amelia protested before being taken on the dance floor.

Madeline watched with a sly smile and waved her dear sister goodbye.

Amelia, on the other hand, was prepared for misery. But the duke took it kinda slow despite the song being kind of fast. After a moment or two of silence, he spoke. "Your name is Amelia, _oui_?"

Amelia nodded. "Uh-huh."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Francis."

"Nice to meet you."

Then there was another period of silence. Amelia lost herself in one of her daydreams for a second until Francis spoke again. "I can't remember the last time I came to Elledora." He sighed dreamily as he looked around the ballroom. "Why did they close the gates, if you mind me by asking?"

Amelia thought for a moment. Why_ did_ they close the gates? She couldn't really remember; it was kinda a blur. "No," she answered. "Sorry."

"Oh. Alright."

And they danced without saying anymore.

* * *

When Amelia was finally done, Madeline smiled at her. "So, how was it?"

"You know what? Not that bad."

"I thought you hated dancing, though."

"I do. But he was good."

"Really? Darn."

"Better luck next time, big sis." Amelia laughed. After a short period of silence Amelia sighed. "I wish it could be this way all the time."

"Me too." Then Madeline's smile faded. "But it can't."

Amelia turned to her, eyes wide. She was frozen with shock for a second or two before she broke into a smile and laughed nervously. "W-Well why not?" She asked. "I mean, we haven't even talked to each other for-"

"It just can't!" Madeline rose her voice and turned away.

Amelia froze. Memories of being alone and isolated from Madeline flooded into her mind all at once. Her eyes became watery and her cheeks grew hot. She tried to blink and look to the floor, but things only got more blurry. She swallowed hard. "Excuse me for a minute."

Madeline sighed and turned to say something, only to see Amelia slowly walk away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So! We got new characters! **

**Francis, the Duke of France (which I think they have or did have during those times) as the Duke of Wesleton and Prince Kiku as Prince Hans!**

**Okay, about Prince Kiku (that sounds funny). He's not from Japan. I don't even know where he is from in this. All I know is that he is a Prince and I guess that's okay since his homeland isn't really mentioned in the movie expect for like, twice? (Lazy author is still a lazy author.) I guess we'll just see how it goes, huh? **

**And we also have a name for this mystery kingdom: Elledora. This little kingdom is either in or near Norway. I couldn't really decide but sense there are trolls and such, there at least near Norway or Scandinavia in general. But...Yeah. Elledora. Love it? Good. Hate it? Well deal with it motherfu-!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway! Make sure you leave a review and favorite this dandy little thing! It really motivates me to get these chapters done even quicker!  
**

**Thanks you guys!**


	3. Coronation Day (Part 2)

**Coronation Day **

**Part 2**

It was difficult for Amelia to keep her composure as she walked out onto the dance floor and away from Madeline. Wanting to be alone, she went to one of the balconies and tried to forget what she had said. God, why did she say that? Was she stupid or something? Of course it couldn't be like this all the time. After today, it would go back to being shut out by Madeline and faking smiles. Amelia sighed and wiped her eyes. Maybe she was better off accepting this than constantly trying only to get hurt again and again. Again and again...

"Amelia?"

Amelia jumped slightly and turned to see who had called her name. Her eyes widened and she searched for his name. "Kiku?"

"Are you alright?" He then stopped and blinked. "Again?"

Amelia sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay." She lied.

Kiku sighed and got out a handkerchief. He then began to gently dry her eyes. After a short pause, he left her the handkerchief and asked her again. "What's wrong?"

Amelia sighed. "I don't know, it's just..." She smiled. "No, it's stupid. Don't worry about it."

"Amelia."

"It's nothing."

After a moment of silence, he said, "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, at least let me make you feel better."

Amelia sniffed again and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

They then ate some food and danced for a bit until Kiku learned Amelia wasn't big on dancing. So, abandoning that crusade, they settled for talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. They talked about their heroes (and heroines) and people that seemed to make the world suck even more. They talked about their favorite and not so favorite things along with their homes and families. Kiku apologized for Amelia's loss and she assured him that it was okay. But there was something about Kiku's family that was more interesting than sad to Amelia.

"So, wait. You have how many brothers?"

"Seven older brothers." He laughed. "And two sisters." He added.

"Whoa. I don't think I'd be able to handle that." She laughed.

"I can barely handle it myself." He jokingly agreed.

They both laughed together for a moment before Kiku cleared his throat and tried to get serious again. "So, what's your sister like? I felt like I knew your parents by how you talked about them, but you didn't say much about Madeline."

"Oh." Amelia paused to think about what she could say about her; she didn't really have that much to work with compared to her parents. "Well, she's...Nice."

"Nice?" He asked. "Is that it?"

"Well the thing is, we were really really close when we were little; we did everything together. But, one day she just...Shut me out and I never knew why. It only got worse when our parents passed away." She frowned at the thought of it and turned away.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said as he scooted closer to Amelia. Holding her hand, he said, "_I_ would never shut you out."

Amelia found herself, once again, blushing. She cleared her throat and tried to speak. "Y-You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." Kiku said. "Besides, a beautiful woman like you is practically impossible to ignore."

Amelia blushed even more. "Okay. Can I say something a little crazy?"

"What is it?"

"All my life, I've been virtually alone. I mean, yeah, the servants and maids are nice, but it wasn't the same somehow. But, suddenly, I meet you and-"

"I know." He interrupted. "All my life, I've been searching for where I belong." He paused. "But I think I just found it."

Amelia smiled. "Me too."

It was silent until Kiku spoke again. "Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can _I_ say something crazy?"

Amelia nodded and Kiku held both of her hands as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Amelia's eyes widened. Her heart began to pound even faster and her stomach fluttered. But at the same time, her head spun. It was a wonderful but really crazy idea; I mean, she just met the guy. But then again...

* * *

Madeline had just finished speaking to Francis again when Amelia came up to her along with a man. Madeline was about to apologize for before, but before she could, Amelia spoke. "Your majesty, I present Prince Kiku."

Kiku bowed and Madeline allowed herself to smile; Amelia seemed happy again. It was almost like their conversation from before never happened. Madeline was then brought back to reality when Amelia began to cling to Kiku. She was slightly confused by it, but it seemed that her sister had more to say. So, keeping a soft smile, Madeline listened to what she had to say.

"We would like..." Amelia then stopped and laughed once she noticed that Kiku was talking right along with her.

"...For you..." Kiku stopped to let Amelia go.

"...To bless..." Amelia smiled and held Kiku's hand tighter.

"...Our marriage!" They both finished.

Madeline's eyes widened. She blinked a few times, obviously confused. Did she just hear what she thought she just heard? "Marriage?"

"Yes!" Amelia said, barely containing her excitement.

"I don't understand," Madeline said as she looked to Kiku. "Didn't you just-"

"Well, we are still trying to figure everything out ourselves." Kiku smiled.

"Well, duh! I mean, there's gonna be a bunch of planning for the decorations and what music there's gonna be. Not bad music right?" Amelia turned to Kiku.

"Amelia?" Madeline tried to enter the conversation.

"Wait. "Kiku said, preventing Madeline to say any more. "Where would we have it?"

"Oh! We could have it here!"

"Here?" Madeline's eyes widened further at the thought.

"That's a great idea!" Kiku exclaimed.

Amelia gasped. "We could invite your family to visit and everything!"

"Wait! Amelia, slow down," Madeline interrupted. "Nobody is getting married."

Amelia's eyes widened. "What?"

"May I talk to you in private?" She asked, looking around nervously. "Please?"

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say it to the both of us."

"Fine." Madeline sighed. "You can't marry a man you just met."

Amelia was silent for a second as she looked to floor.

"You can if it's true love," Kiku muttered.

"Well, what do you know about true love?" Madeline asked, her words sharp.

"He knows more than you." Amelia said, rising to Kiku's defense. "All you know is shutting people out."

Madeline was silent for a moment. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Your majesty, I-" Kiku began.

"No, I just think you should leave," Madeline interrupted. As she passed a maid she muttered, "The party is over. Close the gates."

As the maid bowed and turned to follow the orders given to her, Amelia's eyes widened. "What?"

Regret making her chest feel heavy, Amelia rushed after her sister. "No. Maddie, wait! I-!"

Amelia accidentally grabbed one of Madeline's gloves and Madeline gasped, instantly tried to get it back. "Give me my glove!"

"No, Maddie. Please, please, I can't live like this anymore!" Amelia begged, her cheeks growing hot again.

The queen bit her lip as she began to tear up. "Then go."

Amelia gasped and Madeline sighed, turning away. But then anger replaced her regret and sorrow as quickly as they had come. "What did I do to you?" She cried, causing people to look their way.

"Enough, Amelia..."

"No!" Amelia shouted, her voice rising. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you keep hiding from me? What are you so afraid of!?"

"I said enough!" Madeline shouted as she whipped around to face her.

But, when she did, intensely sharp ice formed for her bare hand and quickly spread across the floor. The music instantly stopped and was replaced with screams. The air grew cold and Amelia was frozen in place. Oh god. It happened. They knew. Everyone knew.

Francis, with his eyes as wide as Amelia's, looked to Madeline with shock and a twinge of fear. "Mon Dieu..."

"Maddie..."

With her eyes glued to the crowd, Madeline didn't hear her. Her heart pounded faster. Her chest grew heavy. Fear crowded her logic and she began to feel for the door handle, refusing to look away from the crowd. Once she found it, she turned and quickly ran out of the ballroom. Madeline raced down the hall. Her breathing escalated. Faster, faster, faster. She made her way to the front door and opened it to escape from her mistake only to see an even larger crowd of people.

Immediately she heard, "It's the queen!" and "Queen Madeline!"

She was frozen for a second, unsure of what to do, only to hear running coming from down the hall. She gasped and quickly made her move. Of course once she made it down the stairs, she was blocked by more people. She swallowed heavily. She pushed past them only to see even more people. This was too much. Too many people. Too many voices. Too many eyes watching her all at once. She felt like a cornered animal. It was all too much. Too much. Too much.

"Your majesty?"

Madeline whipped around and saw a woman with a rather concerned face.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked her.

Instead of answering, Madeline backed away from her. From everyone. She needed to get away. It was too much. Too much. Then, the next thing she knew, her hand touched stone and a thick layer of frost surged through it. She gasped and turned around to see an entire water fountain freeze. People gasped while others screamed. Madeline took two steps away from the fountain and was about to run before she heard someone call out to her.

"Your majesty! Wait!"

She turned and saw the duke of France along with two of his guards. She gasped. "No! Please! Just get away from me! Stay away!" She cried, only to be answered with a blast of ice explode from her hand. More people cried out and Francis struggled to get back up. Madeline then looked to her hand in horror and then to her people. They backed away from her with the fear clearly visible in their widened eyes. She had to get away from all this. Too much. Too much.

She then shoved past her people and ignored whoever was calling out her name. Eventually she had made it to the fjord only to stop. What now? What now? Where does she go?

"Madeline!"

Madeline turned around at the sound of her name, slowly backing away. But when she accidentally stepped into the water, ice gently spread from her foot. At first she was shocked, but then thought. She could use this. She could escape. This was her chance to get away.

"Madeline!"

She heard her name again and looked to see Amelia and Kiku there. "Maddie, please!"

Madeline looked back to the small amount of ice and stepped on it again. This time, it hardened. She looked up to see the mountains and in that instant, she decided to take a chance. Running out onto the fjord, water became ice at her command and she swiftly fled. Amelia watched with shock and instantly rushed out onto the fjord after her. Instead, she slipped. Kiku rushed to her side and helped her up. "Amelia!"

"Maddie!" Amelia called out in vain.

Kiku looked away from Amelia and allowed himself to look at the ice that quickly spread across the water. "Amelia, look."

Amelia looked up to see the water instantly freeze, freezing the boats into place and making the air even colder. But, as she looked out onto the fjord, something else caught her attention. She blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. But she wasn't. Small flurries of ice were falling around her. She looked up and saw clouds cover the moonlit sky and release snow. Her breath soon became visible and she started to shiver. It was summer but it was snowing and it felt like winter. Amelia swallowed hard and began to rub her now shaking arms.

"...What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Alright. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but my sister, PastaLover5000, is helping me with this one a little. She is helping me with Kiku and Madeline, because I'm not as good with them as she is and I would hate to get them wrong. So, yes. Go to her profile. Her things for Hetalia are hilarious!**

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to favorite and leave a review! Thanks!**


	4. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

"It's snowing!" A man cried.

"Why is it snowing?" A child asked.

"The queen has cursed this land!" A woman, clearly panicking, yelled.

Amelia tried to ignore them and pass through the crowd. Even with this much people in one place, Amelia was freezing. She rubbed her arms in a desperate attempt to get warm. She had to find Alice. She'd warm her up and then they could figure out what to do. Oh god, this was crazy. Why did this have to happen? Why?

"Amelia, wait!" Kiku called out, finally catching up to her. She stopped and turned to hear him ask, "Did you know?"

At first, Amelia was confused as to what he was asking her. Then, she saw it in his eyes. He was talking about Madeline. She was silent. For a moment, it seemed as if she wouldn't answer him, but Amelia eventually nodded, looking to the ground. Kiku's eyes widened. He was just about to say more, when a familiar voice suddenly called out, interrupting him.

"_Princesse_!"

Amelia looked up to see Francis, along with his two guards and Alice, approaching them. "Francis?"

Alice immediately wrapped a coat she was carrying around Amelia's shoulders, obviously frantic. "Are you alright?" She asked. "What happened? All I saw was you and Madeline get into a fight and then Madeline-" She paused as a sudden wave of realization hit her. "Wait. Where's Madeline?"

Amelia's shoulders fell and she looked away. "She's gone."

Alice gasped, eyes wide.

"Gone?" Francis exclaimed. "What do you-?"

"We have to go after her!" Alice said.

"No!" Amelia said suddenly. "Tonight was all my fault. I pushed her and I... I need to be the one to go after her."

"What?" Kiku said.

"Alice, bring me my horse." She said, ignoring Kiku.

"But, Amelia!" Alice protested.

"Alice, please."

Alice was silent for a moment. "I'm coming with you."

Kiku took a step forward. "So will I."

"No. I need both of you here; to take care of Elledora." As soon as Alice brought her her horse, Amelia mounted it and called out in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "I leave Prince Kiku and Alice in charge!"

Before Amelia could leave, Kiku grabbed her hand. "Are you sure you can trust her?" He paused before adding, "I don't want you getting hurt."

Amelia smiled. "She's my sister. She would never hurt me."

And then Amelia rode off and began her journey.

* * *

By the time Amelia left Elledora, there was at least a good six to twelve inches of snow on the ground and it was getting even colder by the minute. Shivering vigorously, Amelia called out to Madeline, hoping, praying that somehow she would be okay. But it was to no avail. Amelia bit her frozen lips and looked around, unsure of where to go. How was she supposed to find Madeline anyway? She had no idea where she went and all, if any, of the footprints Madeline had left behind were covered by all the new snow no doubt. Amelia let out a soft sound of frustration.

This sucked.

Suddenly, a pile of snow broke a branch and fell right in front of Amelia's horse. The horse jumped and got back on his hind legs, knocking Amelia off. Then, before Amelia could react, the horse ran off, leaving her alone. Amelia gasped and immediately stood. "Oh no! Come back!" She begged, but her horse was long gone. She rubbed her hands together and looked around. She was lost.

She wandered for what seemed to be hours until she saw it.

"A fire!" She gasped.

Without a moment's hesitation, she rushed to the fire's source, desperate for warmth. Maybe it was Madeline. I mean, yeah, she had ice powers, but it could still be possible. Maybe. She eventually made it to the source only to find a small cabin. She looked to the sign, only seeing snow. Amelia frowned and slapped the sign, making the snow fall.

She read:

WANDERING VARGAS TRADING POST

...

and sauna

Amelia opened the door to a sound of a small bell. Inside were walls of food, trinkets, and traveling gear. She looked around and saw some clothes in the back. They looked like they were winter clothes left over from last year. She went over to them and a dress caught her eye. The dress consisted of a dark blue skirt and a black bodice with a dark blue blouse. Near the dress were a pair of black leather boots and some blue mittens along with a magenta bonnet and a detachable magenta cape resting on a shelf. She ran her fingers along the cape. It was soft to the touch. She didn't see a price, but she could probably afford the whole outfit. (Oh, let's just face it. She's a princess; she can afford the whole store.)

"_Ciao, mia bella_!"

Amelia turned and saw a boy over at the counter. His hair was a bright brown along with his eyes. On the left side of his head, a peculiar curl stuck out. He wasn't that big in size, but he wore a big smile on his face.

"Big summer blow out! We got swimsuits, pasta, shoes, pasta, and did I mention we have pasta? We have pasta. Made by me! Want some?"

"Uh...No. But thanks. But can you tell me how much this dress is?"

"Oh, _si_! It's about thirty? Forty?" The boy looked to a corner of the store where another boy was. "Hey, _fratello_? How much was that dress again?"

The other boy scowled and turned away. The boy behind the counter, however, smiled and turned back to Amelia. "It'll be forty!" He said. "Fifty along with the boots and cape. They're on sale, you know."

Amelia grabbed the boots, cape, and dress and headed to the counter to pay. While the boy counted her money, she cleared her throat to get his attention. "So, uh, have you seen a girl, around my age and height only a teeny bit taller with lighter hair, I dunno, pass through here by any chance?"

The boy shook his head. "The only one silly enough to pass through this kinda storm would be you, _bella_."

Right when he said that, the front door opened and a man covered from head to toe in heavy clothing and snow walked in. The man brushed off some of the snow and looked around the store, spotting Amelia and the boy behind the counter.

"You and this guy. _Ciao_! Big summer blow out!" The boy said, grabbing a random plate of hot pasta.

After grabbing some items, the man headed to the counter and got a little too close for Amelia's comfort. He said one thing. "Vodka."

Amelia turned to him, confused. "What?"

"Behind you."

"Oh! Right." She said as she stepped out of his way.

The man grabbed one bottle. He thought for a moment before grabbing two more. Finally, he set all of his things on the counter. Amelia glanced at what he was buying and was surprised to find two loaves of bread, a head of cabbage, carrots, some climbing gear, and nine bottles of vodka. The boy behind the counter, still smiling, said, "That'll be sixty three moneys."

"What?" The man put his hand in one of his pockets and grabbed some money. "But I only have fifty!"

"Uh..." For once, the boy frowned. "Take out the vodka, and it'll be eighteen."

"Come on, I've had a tough day at work. I promise to pay you back later."

Suddenly, the boy that was standing in the back of the store, turned to the man and suddenly got up in his face, practically yelling, "_You've_ had a tough day? I bet you that you and this lady over here are gonna be the only people to even come in this store until this damn storm blows over! And who knows what that'll happen!"

"You wanna talk about bad jobs? I sell _ice_ for a living."

"Whoa!" Amelia laughed. "That's a tough job to be in right now! I mean, that's-" When she saw the man looking at her she stopped and looked to the floor. "...That's unfortunate..."

The man then turned back to the boy. "Look, I have to get back up to the North Mountain in five days. I'll get you the moneys as soon as I can."

Amelia stopped. Did he say North Mountain? That place has always been covered in ice and snow! Maybe Madeline went there! "Uh, excuse me, but did anything happen while you were on the North Mountain? I mean, did it seem..." She searched for a word. "Magical?"

The man groaned and removed his scarf, revealing his face. His eyes were clear and sharp like ice while they seemed to be covered in dark circles, presumably due to lack of sleep. His face was pale and the locks of hair that were sticking out from underneath his cap were a clean silvery white color.

"Yes." He answered. "Now back up while I deal with these two idiots."

The two brothers, upon seeing the man's face, jumped and clung to each other, obviously afraid of his slightly menacing appearance. As soon as they did so, however, a large man entered the room. His slicked back hair was a bright blonde while his eyes were a clear blue. He was tall and looked very, very strong. He wore a heavy frown and Amelia backed up at the sight of him. He only said one thing, "What did you call Feliciano?"

Moments later, the man threw the other out into the snow and the boy said, "Bye, bye!"

As the man headed back to wherever it is he came from, the boy headed back behind the counter. "Sorry you had to see that, _bella_." He said. "So, you want the dress, boots, and cape?"

Amelia looked down at the clothes and then to he man's belongings. "Uh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the man stood and brushed the snow off of him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ivan and Dimitri are not going to be happy..."

He sighed again and began walking to a small barn where his brothers waited. He braced himself before entering, ready for a wave of tears and unspoken disappointment. Once he entered, he saw his brothers playing some sort of card game with their last bottle of vodka empty and on the ground. The oldest brother, Dimitri, looked up from their game and stood.

"Did you get what we needed, Nikolai?" He asked.

The man frowned and shook his head. "I didn't have enough money and I got thrown out."

Dimitri let out a soft gasp and his eyes quickly became watery. "I'm sorry. I should have given you more!" Real tears then began sliding down his face. "I'm such an awful big brother!"

Ivan, the second oldest of the three, stood and began to rub Dimitri's shoulders. "It is alright, big brother. We can possibly live without vodka. But if we can't, I shall make all of our graves a decent size!" He said with his usual smile.

"No! It's not good! Not good at all!" Dimitry sobbed.

For the next few minutes, Nikolai and Ivan tried their best to calm their brother down. They just about had him calm when they heard a gentle knock on their door. They stopped and turned to see a girl let herself in. Nikolai immediately recognized her as the girl from the trading post. She had abandoned her snow covered gown and coat and now had on a more wintery outfit. Just one look at her and the outfit she was wearing, it was clear that this girl came from money.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey?" Nikolai somewhat greeted.

Ivan and Dimitry looked to each other and blinked. Ivan smiled and turned to Nikolai. "Nikolai, you didn't tell us you made a friend."

"She's not my friend." Nikolai stated before turning back to her. "What are doing here?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

Silence.

"I didn't know that you two were dating." Ivan muttered.

Nikolai glared at him.

"Hey, Nikolai, don't you know the way up the North Mountain; you used to go there all the time as a kid." Dimitry said.

"No. I don't take people places."

The girl frowned. "Let me rephrase that." She said as she threw a bag at Nikolai's feet. "Take me up the North Mountain."

The three brothers looked to each other before bending down and searching through the bag. Their eyes widened as they found everything Nikolai was planning to buy inside. Ivan gasped and grabbed all nine bottles of vodka, holding them close to his chest. Dimitry took out all the food while Nikolai looked up to the girl.

"Please." She said.

It was silent for a moment before Dimitry muttered, "She bought us our food..."

"And she did give us our vodka..." Ivan chimed in.

Nikolai groaned and kicked the ground. "Fine!" He said. "We leave at dawn."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, I would love to not leave an author's note at the end of every single chapter, because I know how it disrupts the flow of the story and all, but I gots explaining to do.**

**We got new characters!  
**

**Ivan is the replacement for Olaf. As much as I love that crazy little snow man, it doesn't make much sense for him to be alive. (And don't you dare say magic because magic shouldn't be able to make a sentient being that has intelligence.) Olaf also seemed a little Frosty the Snowmanish to me, so he is out and replaced with sweet and adorable Ivan. :3**

**Dimitry (Male!Ukraine for all of you special people that haven't caught on) is the replacement for Sven. I like Sven. I really do. But I don't wanna treat a reindeer like a person in this. I swear, there is a reindeer, but not a playful reindeer. A regular reindeer. That is regular. (I know. I'm making this story less fun as I go.)**

**Finally, Nikolai (Again. Male!Belarus, special people) is playing the role of Kristoff. I just think his character fits him really well and it shall be fun to play with Belarus' moodiness along with Russia and Ukraine's playfulness and America's awesomeness all together on this magical journey to find Canada. **

**(I, once again, apologize if any of this was unclear. TTATT)**

**Also, there is something some of you are probably wondering.**

**"Where is the Let It Go scene?"**

**I took it out. I thought long and hard about it and just decided it would be easier to leave it out, because I don't really see Maddie's character, being as shy as she is, really wearing something THAT suggestive and stuff. The song, yes, go ahead and sing your little heart out Maddie even though I had no idea how to show that. I apologize to everyone who was looking forward to this scene, I just couldn't figure out how to show it. Go ahead and hate me while you wait for the next chapter (if you don't decide to leave this because of this).**

**Thanks you guys and make sure to leave a review and favorite this story! It really motivates me to work on it faster! Thanks again!**


	5. Our Journey Continues

**Our Journey Begins  
**

Amelia woke to a large bang. She gasped and immediately sat up to see Nikolai standing over her. She blinked and frowned. "Oh. It's just you."

"Get up." He said.

"Right." Amelia brushed pieces of hay off of her clothes and moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Nikolai noticed the piece of hair she brushed away and looked to it. It was white. Amelia was just about to hook her cape to her dress until she noticed him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"What's up with your hair?"

Amelia blinked, surprised how blunt he was. She sighed. "I was born with it. Why? What's up with your hair?"

Amelia then walked away from him and made her way outside. She shivered as a wave of cold air met her. She sighed and watched her breath fade away. She looked up and noticed Dimitry and Ivan. Ivan was loading things into the sled while Dimitry fed their reindeer. Amelia walked up to Dimitry and waved. Dimitry flinched a bit but he smiled. "Uh...Hey."

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Oh. It's Sven." Dimitry said as he petted his fur.

Amelia smiled. "Cool."

"Alright." Ivan smiled as he put the last piece of clothing in the sled. "I think we have everything."

"Good." Nikolai said as he approached them. He sighed as he got in the drivers seat. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Before they had actually departed for the mountains, there was some dispute on who should sit where. Amelia wanted to sit up front but Nikolai simply told her no and that he wanted Ivan to sit up front. Ivan, however, said he'd be more comfortable in the back. Dimitry said he didn't care where he sat and eventually Amelia changed her mind to just wanting to leave the trading post. In the end, Amelia sat in the back with Ivan while Dimitry sat by Nikolai.

For awhile, they rode in silence until Dimitry started to strike up a conversation. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Oh? Amelia."

"The princess?"

Amelia's eyes widened and her face turned red with embarrassment. "Did I not mention that?"

"Nope." Nikolai said. "If I knew that, I would've told you to walk to the mountains."

"Well good thing I didn't say anything, huh?"

"So, it was the queen, your sister, who did this. Wasn't it?" Dimitry asked, his voice hinted with uncertainty.

Amelia grew silent and nodded.

"How?" Ivan asked.

Amelia looked to him. "How?"

Ivan nodded. "How did she freeze summer?"

Amelia sighed and shrugged. "As kids she always told me that she was born with the ability to make ice or whatever. I guess she really didn't know why or how she could do it. Our father said she was just born with a gift that no one, not even him, could understand."

"I never would have guessed." Dimitry said, his eyes full of what could be described as either wonder or surprise.

"So what made her ice crazy then?" Nikolai asked.

Amelia glared at him. "Madeline is not crazy."

"Oh? Then how come she-" He paused. "How did big brother put it?" He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Freeze the summer?"

Amelia stared at him for a second before letting out a sound of frustration. "It was kinda my fault, I guess. I mean, she got mad that I wanted to get married to this guy that I had just met, you know, that day and-"

"Wait." Nikolai turned around to look at her. "You were going to get married to a guy you had just met _that_ day?"

"Yeah. Anyway I got mad and I grabbed one of her gloves-"

"You were going to get married to a guy you had _just_ met _that_ day?" Nikolai repeated in disbelief.

"Oh my god, yes! I know it's crazy, but yes! Now shut up and let me finish. Now, the thing was that she hadn't talked to me in like, forever, and I said that I could stand it anymore, and so she told me to leave if I didn't like it and then I yelled at her and she told me to stop, but I said no and-"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about strangers?" Nikolai suddenly interrupted her.

A sudden silence filled the air and Amelia backed away from all three of the brothers. "Yes they did. But, Kiku is not a stranger."

"What's his last name?"

"Honda."

"What about his eye color?"

"Brown."

"Foot size?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I'm just saying have you even had a meal with this guy? What if you don't like the way he eats? Or how he sleeps?"

"Look, I don't really feel like talking about my love life to a guy I barely know."

"Like you don't know this Kiku guy?"

Amelia frowned at him and an uncomfortable silence developed.

"Something tells me that we are going to have a wonderful time together." Ivan said cheerfully.

* * *

As soon as the day arrived, darkness quickly overtook it and a lantern Dimitry made lit the night. Every hour or so, they decided to switch jobs and take breaks. When night came, one would drive while another would take watch and the other two would sleep. After awhile, when it was Amelia and Nikolai's turns to wake up, Nikolai took the reigns from Ivan and drove the sled. Amelia kept watch as Dimitry and Ivan slept.

"So, what's the plan?" Nikolai suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You know, what do you plan to do when you get your sister? Or, better yet, what are you going to do to get your sister?"

"I guess I'll talk to her. I mean, this isn't like before; she's gotta listen to me eventually."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"But what if she doesn't? What then?"

Amelia looked to him. "Why do you do that?"

This seemed to catch him off guard. "Do what?"

"Ask so many questions."

"Well excuse me for wanting to know what I'm getting myself into."

Amelia sighed and turned away. Why did she always have to feel so pressured with this guy? It wasn't even all three of them. It was just Nikolai and it was quickly becoming frustrating. But, no matter how she looked at it, she had no choice but to be stuck with him in the end. She pushed that thought away and replaced it with one for Madeline. She frowned.

"Please be okay Maddie..."

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Amelia saw something suddenly move. She looked back and saw that whatever it was was keeping up with the sled. Her eyes widened, uncertain of what it was. "Uh, hey! Do you see that?"

Nikolai groaned and looked her way. "What?" But then, as soon as he said it, his eyes widened and he quickly stopped Sven. Dimitry, who had been woken up by the sudden silence sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"

Nikolai held out his hand in front of his brother to silence him. Everything became dead silent. Nikolai grabbed the lantern and peered over the edge of the sled, trying to see. And then they heard it; the thing in the trees began to emit a low growl and more of its kind appeared.

"Sven, go." Nikolai said, refusing to look away. "Go!" Nikolai yelled and they sped off.

"What are they?" Amelia asked.

"Wolves!" Dimitry cried.

"Wolves!?"

"Dimitry! Wake up Ivan!" Nikolai yelled and Dimitry immediately did as he was told.

Nikolai then hooked the lantern back into place and started searching for something he could use for a weapon.

"What do we do?" Amelia asked him, peering over.

"We got this. You just keep sitting. Oh, and don't fall off or get eaten."

"But I wanna help!" Amelia protested, searching for a weapon of her own.

Nikolai immediately pushed her back and said, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, guys?" Dimitry ventured to say as Ivan hit a wolf with a metal pipe.

"Who marries a man she _just_ met?" Nikolai ignored his brother, kicking another wolf away.

In response to his question, Amelia grabbed a ukelele and raised it high. Nikolai's eyes widened. "Whoa!" He instantly ducked. Amelia, however, swung and hit a wolf. Nikolai stared at her, eyes wide. "Whoa..." Amelia smiled only to cry out as Nikolai got pulled out of the sled by another wolf.

The trio gasped and looked to Nikolai, who was hanging on to a loose rope. Ivan and Dimitry were about to make their move, but instantly got distracted by more wolves that were closing in. Amelia saw a bundle and instantly grabbed it. She raised it above her head. "Duck!" She cried as she threw it.

Nikolai screamed and ducked, allowing the bundle to hit two of the wolves. Nikolai, now freed, quickly got back into the sled without saying a word to Amelia. Amelia frowned. "Thank you for saving my life, Amelia." She said in a deep voice before speaking normally again. "Hey, no problem Nikolai."

"Shut up." Nikolai said.

"Okay, you know what-?"

"Well doesn't that look pleasant?" Ivan said suddenly. The other three stopped what they were doing and looked to where Ivan was pointing. They gasped. There was a cliff.

"We're not gonna make it!" Dimitry cried.

"Never say never, Dimitry!" Nikolai said as he shoved a bag into Amelia's arms, literally picked her up, and threw her onto Sven. Dimitry immediately climbed on and Ivan had the pleasure of sitting on top of him.

"Wait! What are you-?"

Nikolai ignored her as he cut Sven's reigns and shouted, "Jump, Sven!"

Sven immediately did as he was told and the sled went flying. Dimitry, Ivan, and Amelia screamed until they landed hard on the other side, barely making it. Amelia turned around just in time to see Nikolai jump from the sled. He too barely made it and Amelia quickly rushed over to help him up. As soon as Nikolai was onto his feet, Amelia let go of him and the pair looked out onto the other side to see the wolves coming to a sharp halt.

After a moment of silence, Amelia looked to the ground. "I'm sorry about your sled. I'll replace your sled and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." With that, she turned and began to leave.

"Good."

"Nikolai!" Dimitry scolded.

"What? I don't want to help her anymore."

"But, she'll die on her own!"

"I can live with that."

"But we won't get a new sled if she's dead." Ivan said.

Nikolai sighed. "I hate you guys."

* * *

They had then traveled on foot for what seemed to be forever. When Amelia started complaining about not being able to feel her fingers, they decided to stop and make a fire. After two failed attempts, the group managed to create a fire that lived longer than five seconds. During this, they decided to just stop and rest for a couple of hours or so. Dimitry and Ivan volunteered to take watch.

Before Amelia fell asleep, however, she looked to the three brothers. "Um...I just wanted to say, thank you. I mean, I know you don't really want to do this, but it means a lot to have you help me anyway."

Nikolai blinked. "Yeah, sure."

Amelia smiled and rolled her eyes. She then moved near the fire, curled up on one of the blankets they saved, and quickly fell asleep. Nikolai watched her for a second, uncertain of what he was thinking. He sighed and was about to lay down until he saw Ivan and Dimitry staring at him. "What?"

"She's that girl," Dimitry whispered. "From all those years ago. Isn't she?"

"What? No. It's too coincidental."

"But her hair." Ivan insisted. "Who else would have hair like that?"

"Oh, come on. You too?"

Ivan shrugged.

"Not to mention her sister; I bet only the queen can use that sort of magic." Dimitry added.

As Ivan and Dimitry slipped off into a conversation about her, Nikolai looked back to Amelia and to that single sliver of white hair. He blinked and shook his head. So what if she was the same girl that those strange men had saved? Him and his brothers would just have to be more careful when they found Amelia's sister. After all, if her sister hurt her once back then, she could definitely do it again now.

And they would be powerless to stop it.


	6. Palace of Ice

**Palace of Ice  
**

It was early morning when Alice woke. She shivered and reluctantly got out of bed. After making her way outside, she sighed at the sight before her. It had only been two days since Amelia left for Madeline and Elledora was completely covered in ice and snow. Kiku had had as much servants as possible give out heavy blankets and coats. Francis had also volunteered to help as much as he could since his ship was frozen in the fjord.

Alice shivered again and held her coat even tighter. Once she spotted Kiku not that far away, she headed over to him. He was handing a cloak to a woman that was thanking him for his actions. Kiku soon noticed Alice's presence and nodded her way. She did a curtsy and said, "My lord." before standing upright again. They stood in silence, observing the kingdom and wondering what was to come of it. Kiku then cleared his throat and exhaled deeply.

"I hope she's okay." He said.

"I'm sure she is." Alice assured. "Amelia isn't one to give up."

Kiku nodded.

Alice was about to say more when a sudden noise filled the air. She turned to see a frantic horse come charging in through the gates and into the courtyard. People cried out and instantly ran out of the horse's way. Alice immediately recognized the horse as Amelia's. Her eyes widened and Kiku rushed to the horse to calm it down. As soon as the horse was calm, people began to realize the same thing Alice had.

"It's the princess' horse!" A woman cried.

"But where's the princess?" A man demanded.

"What about the queen?" A guard asked.

"Are they alright?" The woman from before shouted.

"What happened?" A boy exclaimed.

Questions rippled through the crowd and Kiku became deep in thought. He turned to Alice. "Alice? I need you to watch after Elledora."

Alice's eyes widened. "What?"

"I have to find Amelia and I can't leave Elledora unprotected. Besides, the princess clearly trusts you."

Alice was silent, still unsure if this was the right thing to do. But she eventually nodded. Kiku gave her a reassuring smile and then called out in a loud voice. "Princess Amelia is missing! I need volunteers to help me find her!"

Guards instantly stepped forward, volunteering without question. Alice noticed that among the many people volunteering, were Francis and his two guards. She sighed, already feeling the weight of having to keep the people safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what was happening in Elledora, Amelia and the three brothers journeyed ever farther.

"So! Where to now, Mr. Guide?" Amelia asked after a few hours of travel.

Nikolai looked around, seeming to be thinking. He looked up to the rock wall that they were by. "It's too steep. We only have a couple ropes and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?"

Dimitry's eyes widened and he tapped Nikolai on the shoulder. "Uh, Nikolai?"

Nikolai looked to Dimitry to find him pointing up at something. He turned to look and found Amelia attempting to climb the rock. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister!"

"You're going to kill yourself. That's what you're going to do."

"You know what? I'm just gonna block you out 'cause I need to focus and your voice is annoying as it is anyway."

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "How do you even know if your sister wants to see you? Most people who run away want to be left alone."

"That's not true; no one wants to be left alone!"

"I thought you were blocking me out."

"Well if you'd stop talking!"

"Fine. It's just, I wouldn't put my foot there if I were you."

Amelia slipped and frowned. "Shut up!"

Right when Nikolai was about to say more just to piss her off, Ivan called out to him. "Hey, Nikolai!" He said. "I don't know if this will help us in any way, but I've found a staircase that leads us exactly where we wanna go!"

Amelia, hearing this, let out a triumphant laugh. "Thank goodness! Hey, Nikolai! Catch!" She said as she let go of the rock and fell. Nikolai gasped and scrambled to catch her. Amelia laughed in his arms. "Thanks!" She then leaped out and rushed over to Ivan saying, "That was like a crazy trust exercise or something!"

Nikolai rolled his eyes and laughed a little as he grabbed Sven's reigns and followed her. What he saw when he turned the corner was indeed a set of stairs, but they were made of ice. He looked up to where the stairs led and was further surprised to find a palace of ice. He, along with the others, gasped.

"Now that's ice."

"I might cry." Dimitry said, already wiping a tear from his eye.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Amelia said as she made her way to the stairs. After climbing the staircase and reaching the door, Amelia began to hesitate. Fear and memories of her pain rushed to meet her and she froze. What if Madeline shut her out again? She grew silent.

"Knock." Ivan whispered. "Just knock." He then turned to his brothers. "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Amelia snapped back to reality and shook her head vigorously. She took a deep breath and knocked on the doors. On the last knock, the doors opened and Amelia jumped, her eyes wide.

"It opened! That's a first..."

"Just how often did she ignore you?" Nikolai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Any chance she got." Amelia said as she walked inside.

Once inside, Amelia found herself in complete awe as she stood in a large room. The room had a beautiful frozen ice fountain and a small crystal that hung in the center of the roof. There were two curving staircases along the sides which joined together on a platform above and across from the entrance. The days when she played with Madeline quickly came to mind. She smiled and Nikolai marveled simply at the idea of not only a room, but a whole palace being made entirely out of ice. As Dimitry nearly fainted, Ivan gave a single nod to show his approval. Amelia's smile then faded when she remembered why she was even here.

"Maddie?" She called, her voice echoing off the frozen walls. "It's me, Amelia."

Amelia began to make her way to the staircase, but she almost slipped and it took all of her concentration to not look like an idiot. Nikolai moved to her and asked if she was okay and just when she was about to answer him, they heard it.

"Amy?"

Amelia gasped, instantly looking up to see her sister. Or who she thought was her sister. The woman who stood at the top of the stairs abandoned the pigtails she usually had and instead wore her hair down. She was wearing a blue off-the-shoulder dress with a crystallized bodice and translucent sleeves. She also wore high heels and a long, transparent cape which swept the floor around her attached to the bodice. Her entire outfit, however, appeared to be made out of sheer ice and overall, her appearance was simply angelic.

"Madeline?" Amelia asked once she caught her breath. "You look...Different. I mean, a good different, of course! And this place..." Amelia took another look around her and smiled. "It's amazing. I never knew you could do this sort of thing."

Madeline blushed a little. "Neither did I. I've just never known what I was capable of."

"Madeline, I'm so sorry." She said, moving away from Nikolai. "I mean, if I hadn't pushed you-."

Madeline backed away as Amelia got closer. "No, it's okay; you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go."

"Why?" Amelia asked, taking a few steps forward. "I just got here."

"You belong in Elledora."

"So do you; we need you."

"No. I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"But what do you plan to do out here? What about food and a bed? You can't possibly think that you'd be happy."

"Then so be it. It's the price I'll pay for freedom."

"But what about Elledora?"

Madeline was silent for a second before sighing. "Amelia, I...I can't."

"Why not?" Madeline was about to respond but Amelia stopped her. "Please, Madeline. We were so close when we were little and we can be that way again if you let me help you. Please."

Madeline's eyes widened as memories flashed before her.

_"Slow down!" Madeline tried to say before she suddenly slipped on the icy floor. She immediately sat up only to find Amelia in the air. Her eyes widened. She scrambled to catch her. Her hand lit up. She felt ice form at her fingertips._

_"Amy!"_

_The next thing she knew, Amelia was on the floor. Madeline's heart seemed to stop. She raced to her sister's side. She quickly grabbed her. "Amy?" Instead of Amelia waking up, Madeline was answered with a streak of her hair suddenly turning from a bright blonde to a snow white._

Madeline, snapping out of the memory, quietly panicked. Her heart began to pound and she looked to Amelia, instantly afraid. "No. We can't." She then turned away. "Goodbye, Amelia."

"Maddie, wait!"

"No! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"But you don't have to protect me; I'm not afraid!" Amelia said as she began running up the stairs. "Please don't shut me out again!"

Madeline stopped and looked back to Amelia with what may be described as longing. "Amelia, please. Just go back home. Go open up the gates and live your life."

"Well, the thing is..." Amelia sighed. "I can't."

Madeline stopped and turned back to her. "What?"

"Um, I don't know if you know, but..."

"What is it?" Madeline pressed.

"Elledora is kinda trapped in an eternal winter..." Amelia muttered.

Madeline's eyes widened. "What!?"

"That's why I had them," Amelia gestured to Nikolai and his brothers. "bring me here and why we need you back in Elledora so you can unfreeze it."

"No! I can't; I don't know how!" Madeline cried, heart pounding faster and faster. "I'm an idiot! I was such a fool for thinking I could escape this!"

"Madeline, wait!" Amelia cried, reaching out and placing her hand on Madeline's shoulder.

Nikolai's eyes widened and he took a step froward. "Amelia, stop!"

Madeline sharply turned by the touch of her sister. "You're not safe here! Go away!"

"No! Maddie, we can fix this together! We'll figure out how to unfreeze the summer and everything will be-!"

_"_I've already told you!_ I CAN'T!" _Madeline shouted, sending a wave of ice everywhere and before Amelia could even react, it hit her. Hard. She fell down, holding her chest and gripped with a cold pain. Nikolai gasped and rushed up the stairs with Dimitry and Ivan right behind him. Madeline, hearing her sister's pain, turned around and looked to her sister in horror. She looked to her trembling hands. "N-No..."

"Amelia!" Though he slipped on the stairs, Nikolai reached her instantly. "Are you okay?"

Amelia, finding her voice nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Y-You have to go! Now!"

The four gasped when they saw the ice around them change from a light blue, to a dark and sinister color. Nikolai held Amelia closer, refusing to look away from the walls. Dimitry, growing frantic whispered, "I think we should go."

Amelia, however, wouldn't have it. "No! I'm not leaving without you, Maddie!"

"Yes you are!" Madeline then closed her eyes tightly and threw her hands out towards the floor in front of her. New ice formed and built upon itself to form something that grew and grew. Amelia and the brothers' eyes widened and they gasped. What loomed above them was a monster and Amelia was shocked to find it move its head to look down at her.

Amelia and the three brothers ran out of the palace as fast as they could as the frozen monster ravaged after them. Amelia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "How is this possible!? How can ice be alive!?" She shouted.

Ivan shrugged, still smiling somehow. "I don't know. I learn to just go with it."

A sobbing Dimitry then cried out, "Why couldn't we have gotten some guns!? This is just an example of how terrible I am! I should have thought of this sooner!"

"Stop complaining about how terrible you are and run!" Nikolai shouted before suddenly stopping. He extended his arms to stop Amelia and his brothers from going any further. Amelia looked to see why to find herself standing on the very edge of a cliff.

"It has to be a two hundred foot drop."

Nikolai quickly grabbed the couple of ropes he hand and tied them together. He then tied them around Amelia's, Dimitry's, Ivan's and his own waist. Getting down on the ground, he began to dig in the snow.

"What's that for?" Amelia asked.

"It's a snow anchor."

"Okay. What if we fall?"

"Don't worry! There's lots of snow down there! It'll be like landing on a soft pillow." Ivan said cheerfully.

"Hopefully." Nikolai muttered.

Just then, the monster released a blood curdling cry and they heard a loud crack. They all looked up and saw a tree fly and crash right in front of them. "Jump!" Nikolai cried, standing up. Seeing how Amelia and Dimitry were frozen with immediate fear and Ivan was waving to the monster, he pushed them off the edge, shouting, "Now!"

Amelia, Dimitry, and Nikolai cried out as they fell while Ivan just giggled like an idiot. For a moment, Amelia thought they were falling to their death and Nikolai's snow anchor didn't work. But just then, she was proven wrong. She found herself dangling from the edge.

"That happened." She heard Nikolai say.

Dimitry, who was below her was gasping for breath. She looked up to Ivan and Nikolai to find that they were both alright and Nikolai was working on getting them down. But before they even made it close to the bottom, something began to pull them up.

"Wait! What!?" Amelia cried. Amelia looked up to find the monster slowly pulling them up. She gasped and looked up to Nikolai. "Nikolai! Cut the rope!"

"What!? Are you really that insane!?"

"Well which do you prefer!? Ice monster or soft snow pillows!?"

Nikolai thought for a second and shook his head. "Fuck it!" He quickly took out his knife and cut the ropes.

And then they fell.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I promise that this (might) be the last Author's Note, but I have something important to mention.**

**Though Madeline didn't intend for this, she made the ice monster's only purpose be to protect her at all costs. Meaning that if Nikolai hadn't cut the rope, the monster would have killed them. How this happened was Madeline was thinking about how she almost killed Amelia while she created the monster. Also this monster has near to zero intelligence, so it does not speak.  
**

**So...Yeah... **

**No sad monster named Marshmallow.**

**(Not) sorry.**


	7. Frozen Heart

**Frozen Heart**

Amelia opened her eyes and instantly sat up, gasping from the cold. She turned her head and saw a familiar creature next to her. "Sven!" She smiled and began to pet his fur. He found them. "You really are a good boy." She then pulled herself up from the snow and rubbed her arms. She looked around, not seeing the others. "Nikolai? Dimitry? Ivan?" She called, hoping to get an answer. She then heard their voices from a short distance. She instantly ran towards the sound, beckoning for Sven to follow. She quickly came upon Nikolai and Ivan, who were both covered in snow. They both ran to her.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked around. "Where's Dimitry?"

As soon as she spoke, Dimitry came running up from behind some rocks. He fell back on the ground and quickly moved his legs back and forth, making a snow angel. He was laughing hysterically as he leaped up and threw some snow up in the air. He smiled even wider and spun. "We're alive!" He kept shouting. "We're alive! We're alive! Thank God we're alive!"

Amelia laughed and Nikolai rolled his eyes. "He's been doing that since we found him."

Ivan sighed. "I'll go calm him down." He said before walking over to him.

Amelia and Nikolai stood in silence for a second before Amelia chose to spoke. "How's your head?" She asked, moving her hand to tentatively touch a small gash on his forehead.

He winced, but quickly said, "I've been through worse." More silence. "So, now what?"

"Now what?" Amelia's eyes widened. "Now what? Oh no! She threw me out! I-I can't go back to Elledora with the weather like this! What are we gonna do? What should I-!?"

Nikolai gently grabbed Amelia's shoulders. "Calm down, calm down. Don't worry about it." He assured her. Before he said more, he stopped, looking somewhat surprised. "Worry about your hair!"

"Are you seriously talking about my hair in a time like this!? I mean, we just fell off a cliff and your hair looks just as ridiculous, but do you see me-?"

"No! Listen!" He said. "Your hair is turning white!"

"White?" Amelia grabbed a piece of her just in time to see it turn a snow white. "Wh-What?"

"It's because she struck you. Isn't it?"

"Does it look bad?"

Silence.

"N-No."

Ivan suddenly appeared between them. "You hesitated."

"What? N-No! I-I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"Shut up! We need to focus! Amelia needs help!"

Dimitry and Ivan looked to each other and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing. They nodded to each other and then turned to Nikolai. Nikolai flinched and looked to the both of them. He sighed. "You guys just love proving me wrong, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say that, but yes. Yes we do." Dimitry said.

Nikolai sighed again and looked to Amelia. "Come on, Amelia. We're getting you help." He said as the brothers began to walk away with Sven.

Amelia followed. "Where are we going?"

"To people who should be avoided." Nikolai answered as he eyed Ivan and Dimitry.

"And, uh, how do you know they'll help?"

Nikolai turned and began walking backwards to face Amelia as he said, "Because I've seen them do it before."

* * *

"Look, Dimitry. The sky's awake!" Ivan said as he pointed up to the northern lights. Amelia looked to the sky and smiled at the brilliant shades of green and blue. Nights of staying up late with Alice came to mind. Remembering the feeling of the midnight air around her and somehow feeling warm in the dead of winter made her smile grow. Suddenly, Amelia felt a small wave of cold surge through her chest and though the rest of her body. Out of the corner of his eye, Nikolai saw her shiver.

"You cold?"

"A little."

Nikolai looked around and spotted some steam rising from the ground. He turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He pulled her over to the steam. "There you go."

Amelia took her hands and put them over the hot steam. She gave a sigh of relief as she felt a sweet warmth meet her icy fingers. Again, they stood in silence and again, Amelia spoke first. "Hey, Nikolai?"

"Amelia?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Nikolai's eyes widened, then darted to the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on! You hated me at first and now..." Amelia paused. "Well, now I don't know what you think."

"All I think is that you're hurt and need help."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Amelia smiled as she walked away to catch up with Dimitry and Ivan. Nikolai rolled his eyes.

As they made it deeper in the forest, it became more difficult to make Sven come with them. The farther they traveled, the more afraid he seemed to get. Nikolai suggested leaving him behind but Dimitry wouldn't have it; he loved the reindeer too much to see him go. So, he stayed. It made traveling a little difficult, but Amelia told Nikolai to shut up and bare with it. Nikolai's response? Pouting.

Eventually, the four arrived to a small clearing. At first, nothing really happened. Amelia asked the others if they were in the right place. They said they were, but she wasn't all that sure. There was no one. But then they came. Amelia gasped as five beings suddenly came out from behind the trees and rocks. They looked like regular men, but something was wrong. Something about them was clearly off. One of the taller ones, who's hair was a complete mess, suddenly approached Dimitry, who was on the verge of tears. In a (semi) sinister voice he asked, "Who are you?"

Suddenly one of the other men, who was short and didn't have much emotion in his eyes or voice, slapped him upside the head. "It's Princess Amelia and some other people, you idiot."

"Well excuse me!" The first said.

"Guys, it looks like they are needing of the help." One of the others, who looked really nice compared to the rest, said.

"I agree." The most sinister of the five said plainly.

"This seems vaguely familiar." The last of the five said.

"Why have you come here?" The second asked Nikolai, eyes slightly narrowed.

"She needs help." He answered, gesturing to Amelia.

"And why should we help you?"

"If she doesn't get help, she'll die along with an entire kingdom."

"That doesn't give us a reason to heal your girlfriend, bro." The first said, arms crossed.

Nikolai's eyes widened. "Oh no, she's not...W-We're not-"

"I don't care what you she is to you. Go away." The second said coldly.

"You helped her before!"

Amelia looked to Nikolai. "What?"

The first then tilted his head in confusion. "We did?"

"Shut up, Matthias!"

"You don't tell me what to do, Lukas!"

"If you helped her once, you can help her again, can't you?" Dimitry asked.

"This time is different." The one now known as Lukas said, whipping around to face him.

"How?" Nikolai pressed.

"King Arthur is-" Lukas said, nearly shouting.

Before Lukas could finish, Amelia felt a surge of intense cold rush through her. Her eyes widened and she struggled to breathe. She fell down to her knees, coughing and gasping for breath as the cold remained in her chest. Dimitry immedietly went to her side, asking her if she was okay. Dimitry frowned and turned back to Lukas. "She's his daughter. How do you think he'd feel if you let her freeze to death?"

"It wouldn't matter either way." Lukas said. "We cannot remove the ice in her heart."

The three brothers gasped. "What? Why not?" Nikolai pressed.

Lukas sighed. "If it were her mind, like all those years ago, it could be done. But the heart, no. Only an act of true love can remove the ice that resides in her."

"An act of true love?" Dimitry whispered.

"Perhaps a true love's kiss," The sinister one suggested.

Nikolai's eyes widened. He was deep in thought before he turned to his brothers. "We have to bring Amelia back to Elledora. Kiku could help her."

"You mean for the act of true love part?" Ivan asked uncertainly.

"Well, who else do we know that loves her?" Before either one could answer, he picked Amelia's cold body up and carried her to Sven. As Ivan quickly followed them, Dimitry saluted Lukas and the others before mounting Sven.

"Hey." Lukas called out to Nikolai and the others. Nikolai turned to him to hear him say, "If you don't remove the ice soon, your girlfriend will turn into ice. So hurry."

"She's engaged," Nikolai said with irritation in his voice.

"Oh. Well, congratulations."

Nikolai rolled his eyes before telling Sven to run.

* * *

After traveling for what seemed to be forever, Kiku, and all the men with him, finally came upon the stairs that led to the ice palace. He observed the castle for a brief moment before dismounting his horse. "We are here to find Princess Amelia. If we come across the queen, we shall bring her home and put an end to this winter."

The rest of the men nodded and they began heading to the stairs, when suddenly a small snow hill began to move. The men instantly moved away from it to find a monster. Kiku, eyes wide, took out his sword. The monster, seeing this, let out a chilling cry. It made its move. Men fired their arrows. The monster cried out again. It looked to two of the men. Francis, who was close by, called out to them. The men tried to move, but the monster was faster and slammed them into the ground. Francis rushed to them, as they were his men.

"Are you alright?" He asked them.

One of his guards looked up and their eyes widened. There she was. The queen! In the palace! He quickly got up and looked to the other guard. "Come on!"

Francis stood and reached out to him. "Wait! What are you-?" Before he could finish, the monster moved to attack him. Francis dodged it and prepared to defend himself as his own guards left him.

* * *

Francis' guards burst through the doors of the palace. They became confused as they didn't see the queen anywhere. One of them heard a noise and looked up to see the queen slip on a staircase leading to an upper level. "Look! Up there!" He called. The second guard quickly followed.

By the time the two men reached the tenth step, Madeline reached the heart of the palace. Heart pounding and breathing growing shallow, she tried to think of where to go next. Where to? Where to? What should she do? She couldn't think of anything, her mind was spinning too fast. She then heard a noise and she whipped around to see the two men. She gasped.

"No! Please!" She begged.

Then they raised their bows and fired. Madeline gasped. She raised up her hands and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, she found an arrow inches away from her face in the ice she made. She looked to the men in slight disbelief as they tried to surround her. She took a deep breath and let ice form at her fingertips.

* * *

Meanwhile, the monster swung at Kiku. He leaped out of the way and landed in the snow. He looked up and saw the monster above him. He rolled away and grabbed his sword. Just when the monster was about to attack him again, Kiku leaped into the air. He pulled the sword back over his head and swung it down over the monster's knee. The monster cried out as if it felt pain and Kiku ushered the men over and up the stairs. But the monster quickly dove for Kiku, smashing into the stairs and falling between the two cliffs, taking a few men with it. Kiku almost joined the monster, but he swiftly caught and held on to one of the ice railings. Elledora's guards instantly helped him over. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Kiku led the men into the palace.

As they entered, Madeline was finding herself fighting for her life. "Stay away from me!" Madeline cried out to them, feeling tears form in her eyes. "Please!"

Still, the men didn't listen and they continued to fire. Madeline, for the first time in her life, used her power to fight. As they got on opposite sides of her, she hesitated. But when one of them raised their bow, she instantly turned to him, creating intensely sharp ice that pinned him to the wall and moved to pierce his neck. Before the other man could even help the other, Madeline turned to him and attacked him. Using her power to force his bow out of his hands, she created an ice wall that blocked his path. When he tried to run, she made another. Then she made a third but pushed it towards him. With eyes wide, he backed away. He was quickly pushed up against the doors that led to the balcony and just when he thought he was to be crushed, the doors broke. He fell backwards only to find himself being pushed to his death.

Hearing the struggle, Kiku and the rest of the men rushed into the heart of the palace, instantly shocked to find what they saw. All men were frozen in place before Francis took a step forward. "Queen Madeline! Don't let yourself become the monster they fear you are!"

Madeline turned her head to him, narrowed eyes wide and alert, only to see the fear on her people's faces. She slowly lowered her hands and straightened herself, her breathing becoming slower. But as soon as her defenses were lowered, the man pinned to the wall raised his bow and aimed at Madeline's heart. Kiku saw this out of the corner of his eye. He gasped. He darted to him. And just as the arrow was released, he pulled the man's arm up. The arrow ripped through the air and hit the chandelier that was hanging off the ceiling. Madeline gasped and looked up to see it fall. She instantly ran out of the way and as soon as the ice hit the floor and shattered, she tripped and hit her head.

And everything grew dark.


	8. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Madeline woke to her head pounding and being surrounded in near darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she discovered she was in one of the prison cells of Elledora. She sat up in confusion and soon discovered a window. She gasped and ran over to it, only to find her arms being pulled back. She gasped and looked down to her hands. She found that they were chained to the floor and surrounded by metal. Tearing her vision away from her hands, she went as close to the window she could get to see the outside. She gasped when she found the kingdom covered in a sheer amount of ice and snow.

"No!" Madeline whispered. "What have I done...?"

Madeline then flinched when she heard the sound of someone unlocking the door and entering the room. She turned and saw that it was Kiku. She narrowed her eyes slightly and walked up to him. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I couldn't just let those men kill you." He answered.

"But I'm a danger to Elledora." She said referring to her chains. "Where is Amelia?"

"Amelia has not yet returned." Madeline's eyes widened and she turned back to the window. Was she okay? She left her palace long before Kiku even arrived. She should be here. Unless... Before she could finish that thought, Kiku took a step forward. "This could all be over if you would just stop the winter. Free summer." He said. "Please."

Madeline let out a soft sob and turned to him. "Don't you see?" She whispered. "I can't."

Kiku's eyes widened and he released a soft sound of surprise.

"Please, tell them to let me go!" Madeline begged.

Kiku, regaining his composer, nodded softly. "I shall do what I can."

And then Kiku left, leaving Madeline alone with her fear, which only continued to grow.

* * *

As Sven dashed towards the kingdom, Amelia grew even colder and more of her hair turned white. Nikolai felt her shivering and looked down to her. He took off his cap and quickly placed it on her head. "Hang in there, okay? We're almost there." He told her. Amelia gave him a small nod as she was too cold to say anything.

When they finally made it to the gates, guards on watch spotted Amelia and quickly had them opened. Dimitry and Ivan said they would watch Sven as Nikolai carefully carried Amelia to the gates. Before they came up to them, Amelia looked up to him and softly asked, "A-Are you guys g-gonna be o-okay?"

"Don't worry about us, Amelia; we'll be fine," Nikolai said.

As soon as Nikolai took one step inside the courtyard, servants crowded over him.

"Amelia!" One of the maids exclaimed as soon as she saw her. "You had all of us worried sick!"

"Get her somewhere warm and find Prince Kiku." Nikolai told the maid.

"Yes, of course." She said as she helped Amelia on to her feet.

"Thank you." One of the servants said before turning away.

Nikolai stood there for a second, watching her leave. She slowly turned to look back at him. His frown deepened and he looked to the ground. He sighed after a brief moment of silence before reaching out and closing the large doors. Dimitry's eyes widened and Ivan titled his head in confusion. "Wh-What are you doing?" Dimitry asked.

"We should start heading back home," Nikolai answered as he turned around and started walking away.

Ivan and Dimitry looked to each other and back to the gates, uncertain of what to do.

* * *

Within the castle, Kiku, Francis, and others from neighboring countries discussed what they were going to do about the winter.

Francis, who now stood alone as his guards were imprisoned for attempt of murdering the queen, said, "If the queen can't stop this winter, how are we going to bring back summer? If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death."

"Well we can't just kill her." A woman named Elizaveta said, eying Francis suspiciously.

"I've already told you!" Francis exclaimed. "I did not tell them to kill the queen!"

"And why should we believe you?" She asked.

Francis froze and tried to say something to defend himself. When he couldn't think of anything to say, Kiku rose to his defense. "Now is not the time to point fingers. We can only assume that Francis' men were working alone. Now, I don't know why they'd want to kill the queen, but we have a more pressing matter at hand. The queen can't stop this winter and no one knows where Princess Amelia is."

Suddenly, the doors opened and Amelia along with a group of servants entered the room. Everyone looked to her and were immediately shocked by her condition. Kiku took a step forward. "Amelia?"

Amelia quickly went over to him and clung onto him. "K-Kiku! You h-have to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Now!"

"Whoa, slow down!"

One of the maids that helped Amelia in began ushering people out of the room. "We'll give you some time alone."

When they left, Kiku looked down to Amelia. "What happened? You're freezing."

"M-Madeline f-froze my heart with her powers."

"But you said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." Amelia then bent over in pain as another wave of freezing cold surged through her. Kiku quickly helped her to the couch and carefully set her down. "N-now only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss...?"

Amelia shivered and quickly nodded through the pain. Kiku was silent before he raised her chin up and began to lean in. Amelia closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. But it never came. Instead, she heard Kiku release a small laugh. She opened her eyes and saw Kiku's eyes shine with mischief."Oh, Amelia. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

As Kiku stood and strode to the window, Amelia was frozen in shock. She turned her head to him, eyes wide. "Y-You said you did."

Kiku looked outside for a moment before pulling the curtains. "As eighth in line to the throne in my own kingdom I knew that I had to marry into the throne somewhere. And, as queen, Madeline was preferable. But obviously no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..." Kiku let out a small laugh. "You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me in an instant!" He grabbed a pitcher of water that sat on a table. "I figured after the wedding, I would have to stage some kind of accident for your dear sister." He began to pour the water on the fire.

Amelia reached out for him to stop and fell to the floor. "Kiku! Stop!"

"But then she doomed herself by leaving and you were stupid enough to go after her. I, at first, had planned to have that clueless duke's men kill her, but when I got there, they didn't even get the job done. And, naturally, I had to step in and stop them. But, thanks to that, everyone is now pointing the finger to him and fate is allowing you to die, at your sister's hand no less. So, if I volunteer to have her killed, no one will even suspect a thing. So, now all that's left to do is kill the ice witch and bring back summer."

"You are no match for Madeline!"

"No," Kiku said as he raised Amelia's chin up. "_You _are no match for Madeline. I, however, am the hero that is going to end Elledora's eternal winter."

"You w-won't get away with this."

After opening the door, Kiku looked back to Amelia one last time. "Watch me." He then shut the door and Amelia heard a familiar sound.

Amelia gasped and forced herself to stand up only to stumble midway and fall. Again, she ordered herself to stand, but by the time she reached the door, she found that she was unable to open it. "N-No." Amelia then began to bang on the door as hard as she could. "Please! Someone! Help!"

* * *

Francis paced back and forth, wondering why his guards would do such an act. He stopped and looked outside. The storm was getting worse. He shivered and breathed into his hands, rubbing them together to try to get warm. Just then, the doors opened. He turned his head and saw Kiku. Just one look at him, however, told Francis that something was wrong.

"Kiku? What is it?" He asked.

"Princess Amelia..." He trailed off.

"What? What about her?" A man named Antonio asked.

"...She's dead."

Everyone gasped.

"Wh-What happened to her?" Francis asked as Elizaveta pulled up a chair.

Kiku slowly sat down, seeming to be distraught. "She was killed by Queen Madeline."

Again, everyone gasped.

"Her own sister?" Francis whispered, some part of him not really wanting to believe it.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows." Kiku said softly.

"What do we do?" Antonio asked. "We'll all be in grave danger if we don't do something."

"Prince Kiku," a servant who went by Alfred shakily whispered. "Elledora looks to you."

Kiku sighed. "It is with a heavy heart that I charge Queen Madeline of Elledora with treason and sentence her to death."

Madeline, unaware of Kiku's plan, looked out the window and allowed her fear to rise. As her heart pounded faster, thick layers of frost soon formed on the walls and ceiling of the prison. Madeline gasped. This room was going to fall apart. She had to get out of there! She looked to her chains and began to pull on them. As more ice began to force it's way through the walls and floor, Madeline heard voices.

"She's dangerous, move quickly!"

Kiku? What was going on? Madeline, fearing the worst, pulled at her chains even harder. As the men outside discovered that the door had been frozen shut, Madeline took a deep breath and made the ice around her destroy her chains and the room they bound her to. And just when Kiku and the men managed to break down the door, Madeline quickly fled.

And Kiku frowned, his eyes burning with anger.

* * *

Dimitry and Nikolai walked in silence. Ivan had left in a fit of what may be described as the happiest rage ever to stay with Amelia. Dimitry had wanted to stay with him, but he was too afraid to leave Nikolai alone. Dimitry stopped walking and looked back to Elledora's frozen land. He wondered if Amelia found Kiku in time. He sighed and shook his head. He looked to Nikolai. "You realize Ivan isn't coming back, right?"

"He can find his way home."

A slight pause. "He went back for Amelia."

"Well, maybe he'll get there just in time to see her in the arms of her fiance," Nikolai remarked, voice thick with disgust.

Dimitry's eyes slightly narrowed and he frowned. He then forced his way in front of Nikolai and before Nikolai could even react, Dimitry pushed him. Hard. After Nikolai fell to the snow, he looked back up to his brother with eyes narrowed. "What'd you do that for!?"

"We're going back!" Dimitry cried, face red and tears falling from his face.

"Why should we?" Nikolai asked. "She's going to be alright. She's with-"

Before he could even say it, Dimitry lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. "No! I've had it with you and your emotional problems!"

"Big brother, stop crying and put me down!" Nikolai cried as he struggled to break free from his brother's grip.

"No! At least when I cry, I'm letting my emotions be free! But you just bottle them up! You've become so bitter and conceited that you don't even know how you feel about others or how they feel about you!" Dimitry roughly put Nikolai down to grab his shoulders. "Now you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything for that girl!"

"How I feel about her is none of your business!"

"It is too!" Dimitry cried as more tears ran down his face. "After our parents died, I was sure to make it my job to look after the both of you and keep you safe! And all this time, I thought I was doing a horrible job and that you both deserved better, but not this time! As your big brother, I'm not going to let you fuck it all up!"

Nikolai was silent.

"Nikolai...You love her..." Dimitry whispered.

Nikolai sighed and looked to his brother. He was about to say something when he noticed Dimitry not looking at him, but almost through him. Nikolai, now confused, turned around to see what he was looking at and gasped. The clouds in the sky were quickly crowding over Elledora and releasing massive waves of wind and snow. Without even saying anything or looking to each other, Dimitry and Nikolai quickly got back on Sven and took off.


	9. Escape

**Escape**

After hearing that Amelia had come back, Alice hurried down to the hall that a fellow servant told her where she was. Checking every room down the hall, she soon came across something rather odd. As she was checking the rooms, a small sound was heard. She eventually stopped moving and listened. Following the sound, she soon discovered that it was coming from one of the rooms. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She tried again but to no avail. It was locked. She looked around, slightly confused, and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" She called.

No response.

"I'm coming in, alright?"

Alice then searched in her pocket for the key and eventually found it. She then unlocked the door and looked inside. There was no one to be seen. She gave a small shrug and was about to turn around and leave when suddenly, she felt something on her foot. She jumped back and looked to see something rather shocking and faintly familiar...

"_Amelia!?_" She cried, getting down on her knees.

"A-Alice..." Amelia managed to say.

"Wh-What happened to you? You're so cold! And your hair!" Alice grabbed a piece of Amelia's hair. Last time she had seen her it was just a streak. Now all, if not most, of it was a snow white.

"I-It's M-Madeline! W-We need to-!" Before she could finish, Amelia clutched her chest and winced. Alice watched, eyes wide, as more of Amelia's hair turned white.

She gasped. "Oh no..." The maid then looked to the fireplace, noticing that it had no fire. She then dug in her pockets and found a set of matches. She rushed to the fireplace and managed to create a fire. She put the matches back in her pocket and went back to Amelia. She then helped her to the fireplace and held her close. Upon seeing Amelia relax a little, she allowed herself to sigh with relief. Alice then stood and began to leave. "Stay by the fire." She said. "I'll find Kiku. He'll know what to do."

Amelia gasped, quickly grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her back down. "N-No!"

"Why not?" Alice knelt back down.

"I was wrong about K-Kiku." She said. "Alice, he's going to kill Madeline!"

"What!?" Alice was about to ask more until they both heard something crash, and possibly break, down the hall. They both turned towards the open door to see someone run past it. They heard whoever ran by run a short distance past the door before they suddenly stopped. A slight pause. Then, they heard the person walking back towards the door. When they saw a head poke into the room, Amelia's eyes widened.

"I-Ivan?"

"Amelia!" Ivan immediately ran to her and enveloped her in a hug. Amelia shivered at his embrace but felt a slight warmth run through her. He soon let go, still wearing that smile. He sighed, looking rather content with himself and his surroundings. He soon saw Alice and blinked. He smiled wider and waved. "Hi."

"Um...hi?" Alice said slowly.

Ivan then looked around, looking a little confused. "So, where's Kiku? What happened to you two kissing and whatever?"

"I w-was wrong about him." Amelia whispered. "It wasn't true love."

Ivan tilted his head to the side. "How?"

"How?" Amelia laughed. "Because I'm such an idiot." She said. "I was just so desperate for some sort of love from someone other than Alice, that I forgot how blind I was being..." Amelia pulled her cape tighter and sighed. "I don't even know what love is."

Alice and Ivan looked to each other. After a short time of silence, Alice began to think, wondering how to explain something this complicated. "Well, love is putting someone else's needs before your own, making sacrifices even if the consequences to them are painful."

Ivan gasped. "Oh! Like how my brother left you here with Kiku even though he knew there was a large chance that he would never ever see you again?"

Amelia blinked, slightly surprised and a little flustered. "Nikolai _loves_ me...?"

Ivan blinked. "Wow." He looked up to Alice. "She really doesn't know what love is, does she?"

Just then, the windows flung open and a gust of wind instantly chilled the room. Noticing that Amelia was beginning to shiver again, Alice stood and raced over to the windows. She struggled to close them and Ivan stood to go and help her.

"Don't worry, Amelia!" Ivan called as he forced one of the windows closed. "We're gonna get through this togeth-" He then stopped as he appeared to see something. "Oh! Hold on, I'm getting something."

Ivan then began to hum as he dug in his coat. He soon pulled out a pair of binoculars. He brushed some snow off of them and wiped the lenses before looking through them. He gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's Dimitry! And Nikolai! They're headed this way!"

"They are?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Am I the only one who is confused here?" Alice said.

"A-Alice help me up!" Amelia said.

"No. You have to stay here and keep warm!"

"I have to get to Nikolai."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"And why?" Ivan smiled.

Amelia looked to Ivan and he gasped. Then he clapped his hands, suddenly becoming excited. "I know why!"

"Why?" Alice, still confused, said.

"That's my brother! Her true love! And now he's coming to us faster than..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Well I don't know what he's faster than, but he's coming and that's good enough for me! Let's go!" Ivan then went and helped Amelia up and Alice sighed, deciding to just go with it.

Suddenly, ice began to form on the ceiling and spread through out the room. The three gasped and rushed out to the hallway. "Look out!" Alice shouted. Before they made it far down the hall, layers of ice and frost surged through the walls and froze their path. Ivan, holding Amelia's hand quickly shouted, "Go back!" The three turned back around only to find the other end of the hallway freeze before their eyes.

"We're trapped!" Alice cried, holding Amelia closer as the last strands of her blonde hair faded to white.

Ivan, seeing this, looked around for some other way to escape. "Uh..."

He then spotted a window. Frost was quickly covering it, but it still looked like it could be opened. Ivan went to the window and, discovering that it wouldn't open, broke it. He then turned to Alice and Amelia with his usual smile and beckoned for them to join him. Alice then helped Amelia to the window. Amelia looked down and saw nothing but white. Still, Ivan told her to slide. Amelia took a deep breath, figuring that you only live once, and slid. She was then followed by Alice, who was followed by Ivan. It wasn't long until Amelia felt herself slow down to a stop. She quickly stood against the cold and found she was in the courtyard.

Ivan, who had just then stopped sliding said, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

They then fought their way against the wind to make it over to the gates. Ivan pushed the doors open and the trio quickly left the courtyard behind. When Amelia began to falter, Ivan decided to carry her on his back while Alice led the way. Eventually they made it to the fjord. Amelia, insisting she could walk now, had Ivan let her down. She then turned to Alice and told her to go back to the castle and tell the other servants to look for Madeline and explain the situation. Alice quickly did as she was told, leaving Amelia and Ivan to cross the fjord. So they began.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fjord, Dimitry and Nikolai began their way across only to be hit by a violent wave of ice and wind. Still, Dimitry told Sven to go ever faster. As Sven did as he was told, Dimitry struggled to see where he was going. Everything around them was now a painful white. He frowned and gripped Sven's fur tighter.

* * *

Amelia and Ivan, partially lost, forced themselves against the raging storm around them. Amelia called for Nikolai as loud as she could as Ivan happily helped her across the ice. Ivan, hearing a noise, looked up to see a ship looming above them. He saw it tilt against the wind and begin to fall, only to stop shortly after. Ivan, assuring Amelia it was okay, moved along. Not too long after, however, Amelia felt an intense pain run through her and stay in her hands. She cried out a bit and looked to her hands. Eyes wide, she saw them turn into ice. Ivan, slightly surprised, quickly had her cover them up and forced Amelia to continue moving blindly forward.

* * *

Suddenly, Nikolai said something and Dimitry looked up to see a ship begin to fall on its side. Eyes wide, he ordered Sven to go faster. Splinters of frozen wood and ice crashed down upon them and the fjord's thick ice began to crack and break. Barely making it out from under the ship, the two quickly discovered another threat. The crack's in the ice were moving right along with them. Dimitry watched as the crack made it past them and broke a hole in the ice.

"We're not gonna make it!" Nikolai cried.

"Nope!" Dimitry then turned to Nikolai. "Just you!"

Before Nikolai could even question what he had just said, Dimitry once again made Sven go faster and made him leap across. Dimitry made Nikolai jump before Sven landed on a broken piece of ice. The piece, reacting to the sudden weight, flipped over in the water, causing Sven and Dimitry to fall in the icy water. Nikolai, who landed hard on the other side, whipped around.

"Dimitry!"

Heart pounding, he looked out into the water and, for a second, forgot how to breathe. Suddenly, Nikolai watched Sven with Dimitry unconscious on his back leap out from the water onto a piece of ice. Nikolai allowed himself to smile a bit before standing and leaving. Knowing he had to hurry for Dimitry now, he ran as fast as he could across the frozen waters.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooo close to the end! Are you excited? I'm excited! I simply can't wait to do the epilogue because my ideas are awake, so I'm awake, so I have to write it!  
**

***ahem***

**Anyway...This chapter was procrastinated so fucking hard you will not believe. The only reason it's on time for Friday is because I (ON MY OWN TERMS) woke up at 5:52 am and forced myself to work on it to finally finish it and move on to Chapter 10. Fortunately, I did good and it is on time. So hooray for that (bad author is still bad author).**

**Make sure to leave a review and favorite the story! It really has me motivated to not procrastinate and finish this beautiful thing! Thanks again and see you next week for Chapter 10!**


	10. An Act of True Love

**An Act of True Love**

Madeline struggled to make something out of the blizzard that surrounded her. She ran and peered into the winds as she tried her best to hold her ground against them despite it proving to be a challenge. But then, she saw something. She squinted at it only to discover it was Kiku. She gasped and tried to run away.

"Queen Madeline!" Kiku called over the wind, making Madeline stop running. "You can't run from this anymore!"

Madeline turned towards him. "Just take care of my sister!"

"Your sister?" Kiku said before taking a step forward. "After I left you, she returned from the mountains. When she found me, she was weak and cold! She said that you froze her heart!"

Madeline's eyes widened. So she was right. She did freeze her heart! It was just like all those years ago. She hurt her again. She hurt again! Madeline shook her head lightly, not wanting to believe it though she knew it to be true. "No..."

"I tried to save her, but it was too late!" Madeline's widened eyes darted back up to Kiku. "Her skin was ice and her hair turned white!"

Madeline's fear rose with each word Kiku said. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a tiny and cruel voice called out to her. She shook her head. It couldn't be true...No! She couldn't! She didn't! Make it stop! Make it stop! This was too much! But, despite that cruel voice in the back of her mind warning her about the fate of her sister, _nothing_ could prepare Madeline for what Kiku said next.

"_Your sister is dead because of you!_"

Madeline's heart stopped. With eyes wide and mind suddenly broken, she looked to the ground. Her fear was soon accompanied by a sharp pain in her chest. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. No... She couldn't be... Amelia is... Amelia was... Madeline tried to turn her shaking body away, in a final attempt to escape, only to have her knees turn weak and give out from underneath her. As soon as her knees hit the ice, everything seemed to come to a sudden halt. The winds suddenly retreated and the snow stopped falling as if they were frozen in the air. Time seemed to stop.

* * *

Shivering to the point where it began to hurt, Amelia looked around her. Everything had stopped. She then turned her gaze to something that was standing in the distance. Amelia's eyes widened. "N-Nikolai...!"

Nikolai's eyes widened. "Amelia!"

He instantly began to move, running as fast as he could to her. With Ivan's help, Amelia forced her frozen body to take a step forward and to keep going despite how much it hurt. They were soon close enough that Amelia could make out the color his hair. Almost there. Almost there. And then suddenly, Amelia heard something. She turned her head and saw Kiku, sword drawn, looming over someone all too familiar. Amelia's eyes widened.

"M-Madeline...?"

Amelia then turned to Nikolai to see how close they were; she could see his face now. If she waited a little bit longer, she would be saved. But...Madeline... Amelia, making a decision, wrapped her cape tighter around her and took a deep breath. She tore her vision away from Nikolai and forced herself to run to Madeline. Ivan, surprised by her sudden movement, failed at stopping her. Nikolai stopped running, slightly confused, until he saw where she was going. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Before he could even react, Amelia flung herself between Kiku's sword and Madeline's trembling body.

"_No!_" She cried as the ice on her fingers suddenly surged through her, enveloping her body into ice.

Kiku's sword dove down only to meet Amelia's frozen body. But, as soon as the sword touched her frozen fingers, Kiku found himself being thrown backwards. He landed on the ice hard and his sword slid away from him. Madeline, hearing Amelia, looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"_AMY!_" Madeline cried, instantly rising to meet her sister's frozen form. "No! No! Please, no!" She begged as she touched her sister's frozen face.

Kiku had lied but still...This was her fault... She did this... She _killed_ her sister... Feeling the cold around her for the first time, tears began to fall from Madeline's eyes. Her knees gave way and she clung to Amelia, desperately hoping that this was somehow a lie. Her cries then developed into sobs that racked her body every time she took a gasp for breath.

Kiku, wincing from the slight pain in his throbbing head, slowly sat up. He then noticed Madeline clinging on to Amelia. He blinked and then stole a glance to his right. There it was. His sword. It wasn't that far away. If he moved fast enough... Kiku then quickly reached for it only to be grabbed from behind. He cried out and looked up to find a large, unfamiliar man with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. He appeared to be crying.

Nikolai, breathing heavily, felt his eyes grow hot before he heard something. He turned around and was surprised to see a wet Sven and Dimitry coming towards them. "Dimitry?" Nikolai asked. Dimitry, however, did not answer. Instead he slowed Sven to a stop, his eyes now frozen on Amelia and Madeline. "No...A-Amelia?"

Madeline, unaware of what was happening behind her, continued to cry. "Don't leave me alone, Amelia, please! Please don't go!" She cried. "I love you..."

Then, as if answering to Madeline's words, it happened. It started off slow. Very slow. But, it slowly began to speed up. Starting from her chest, the ice on Amelia began to melt away. Ivan, Dimitry, Nikolai, and Kiku watched, eyes wide, as Amelia was suddenly freed from the ice in her heart. As soon as all of the ice was gone, Amelia's body unfroze and she began to breathe again. Madeline, hearing her and feeling a sudden warmth, looked up and was shocked to find Amelia back to normal and alive.

"Amy!"

Madeline rose and wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her sister into a hug for the first time in what felt like forever. Amelia was surprised at first, but quickly returned the hug. Madeline suddenly pulled away, her eyes brimming with tears. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asked with disbelief.

Amelia smiled as she simply replied. "I love you."

Ivan, still holding on to a struggling Kiku, gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Amelia smiled at Ivan. Madeline, however, suddenly looked to the ground. "Love will thaw?" She muttered quietly. She frowned, seeming to be deep in thought. She was silent for a second before gasping. The others looked to her questioningly and Madeline gave a small smile. "I have an idea." Madeline then began to leave the fjord. The others, confused, followed after her. Soon enough, they found themselves on the bridge that connected the castle to the rest of the kingdom.

Madeline then stopped and looked to Amelia. "Ready?"

Amelia, confused, titled her head. "Ready for what? What are you-?"

But before she could finish her sentence, Madeline lifted up her arms. Amelia stared at her, wondering what she was doing when she noticed something. She blinked twice to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, to find that what she was seeing was true; the snowflakes that hung in the air began to move again, only this time, they were going up. Amelia and the others then looked over to the fjord and let out a gasp when they saw the thick layer of ice slowly melting away. As they all watched the snow and ice around them gently lift itself away, the air became warm. Soon enough, the whole kingdom was thawed and summer was, finally, free.

Madeline then lowered her arms and looked to her sister only to be nearly knocked down by Amelia hugging her. Amelia, laughing, said, "I knew you could do it!"

Ivan suddenly sniffed. "Hands down, this is the happiest I've been in my entire life!"

"Put me down already!" Kiku said, voice hinted with agitation.

Ivan smiled. "Okay."

Then Ivan threw him into the water and Kiku shouted something about the water still being cold. Ivan merely sighed before saying. "I just love happy endings!"

He then gathered everyone into a large hug. Amelia and Dimitry couldn't help but laugh as Nikolai made it very clear that he was very uncomfortable. Madeline blushed heavily and with her breathing becoming more frantic, she quickly struggled her way out of the hug. She then had to take a couple deep breaths afterwords to calm herself down. Still, Amelia was fine. She smiled at her sister and was delighted to find Madeline smiling back. A warm feeling surged through her as she realized that this was one of the things she had longed for for the majority of her life. Madeline, after years and years of isolation and fear, finally opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So here it is! HALLOWEEN! **

**...Oh wait...**

**Chapter 10 (and Halloween)!**

**Honestly, I didn't think that this fic would be long enough to last me through two months, 10 chapters, and an epilogue. But now it's finally over. I want to give a huge thank you to all who have stayed and read through this fic. I really tried to make 'Girl of Ice' at least a little bit different than 'Frozen.' I think I failed at that though, seeing as how there were many things I just couldn't take out in the end. **

**Ah well.**

**The Epilogue shall be posted next week and, once again, thank you all and have a very wonderful day. Ciao! **

**AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Amelia was running as fast as she could while holding a blindfolded Nikolai's hand. She was laughing and Nikolai only grew more and more confused as they went. And trust me, running with a blindfold on is pretty terrifying. So, it was perfectly logical for Nikolai's heart to be pounding and his head to be covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Eventually, he shouted, "Slow down!"

"Never!" Amelia answered.

They ran on for what felt like an eternity for Nikolai until they suddenly came to a stop. He heard her take a deep breath before she removed his blindfold. Nikolai winced as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light. He blinked a couple times and looked back up. His eyes now widened as he saw a brand new sled.

"I owe you a sled, remember?" Amelia said.

"Are you serious?"

Amelia laughed. "Yes! I mean, duh. Who do you think I am? I just make promises without actually fulfilling them? "

Nikolai shook his head. "No. I can't take-"

"Aha!" Amelia pointed at him dramatically, stopping him from saying more. "You have to! No exchanges! Queen's orders! It comes with a cup holder!"

Nikolai rolled his eyes and looked down at her. She blinked and slightly frowned. "What? Do you like it?"

"_Like_ it?"

Amelia groaned slightly. "Fine! If you don't like it, I can just take it back! Excuse me for being a decent person!"

"No! Don't! I love it!"

Amelia looked to him. "What?"

"I said, I love it!" He said, suddenly picking her up and spinning her around. Amelia cried out at first but quickly began to laugh.

"I could kiss you!"

Nikolai froze and Amelia's eyes widened. With his face now red, he quickly set her down. "I mean, I'd like to. May I? May we? Wait. What?"

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. She got on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Nikolai froze again and looked to her with a look of shock. Amelia laughed. "Just kiss me, you idiot."

From a good distance away Dimitry and Ivan watched as Nikolai leaned down and kissed her. They both gave a sigh and they relaxed a bit. And they high-fived.

* * *

Madeline stood, alone, in her room. She wore one of her old dresses now and she was anxiously running her hands through her hair. She gulped when she looked outside her window. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. Then she heard a familiar sound. Someone was knocking on the door. She turned towards the door in time to hear a voice on the other side call out to her. It was Amelia. Madeline hesitated but she forced herself to take a step forward and open the door.

Amelia's eyes were hinted with shock but her surprised face soon gave way to a smile. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

Madeline eventually nodded. Amelia hesitated for a second before entering the room. She looked around the room. "So, this is what your room looks like."

Madeline laughed a bit and Amelia smiled at her. There was a moment of silence.

"Amy..."

"Maddie..."

They both stopped, waiting for the other to go. Amelia decided to go first. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have I left. I should have known that I couldn't just run away and leave Elledora behind." She paused. "And leave you behind."

Amelia was silent before asking, "Why did you shut me out?"

Madeline winced at that, as if someone had slapped her. She turned away and took a breath. It was at that moment when Amelia realized that all of those years of running away had been painful for Madeline too.

"I didn't want to," She said."I didn't want to hurt you."

"But I don't want you to hurt like this." Amelia looked to the floor before continuing. "And neither would mom or dad."

Madeline's eyes widened and she looked to Amelia with slight disbelief. Amelia blinked and looked away. Madeline swallowed hard and turned back to her sister. "I'm so sorry, Amy."

Amelia looked to her sister and hesitated once more before hugging her. Madeline let out a soft cry and Amelia could feel her cold body stiffen at her warm embrace. But Amelia heard Madeline take a deep and shaky breath before feeling her hands against her back. They soon let go of each other and stood in silence. They were probably going to say more when they both heard a second knock on the door. They both turned to see Alice poke her head into the room. For a split second, you could see a wave of shock run through her, though she kept her composer. She cleared her throat and looked to Madeline.

"Madeline, I think it's time to go."

Madeline's eyes slightly widened and she turned her head to look outside. Amelia looked to Madeline and smiled.

"Hey."

Madeline looked to her.

"We can go together if you want."

Madeline was silent before giving a single nod. "Okay." She said. "Let's go."

* * *

**The End**

**（ ∂ ω ∂ ) **


End file.
